


Protegido

by Loxzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alot of angst, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Comfort, F/M, Hurt Isabelle Lightwood, Hurt Simon Lewis, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Then more angst, alec is literally a boss, and close your eyes, because why not, clace kids, isabelle and simon arent married, ish, izzy and simon have a child, malec kids, neither are magnus and alec, really hard, sebastian is like a semi good guy, sebastian just gets on my nerves tbh, she has a spanish code name, sizzy kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxzie/pseuds/Loxzie
Summary: Alec is the leader of an infamous gang. Magnus is also the leader of an infamous gang. Sebastian hates them both. What happens when he tries to hurt them, but goes after the wrong people?(I suck at summaries but you get the picture)





	1. unsuccessfull hit

**Author's Note:**

> I am fairly new to writing so go easy on me. Comment if you want more. All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy :)

Alec was straddling a chair, arms leaning on the back of chair which was in front of him. Jace was stood next to him, arms crossed. Izzy was stood the other side, arms crossed.

“So, you expect me and my siblings here to believe that you don’t know who sent you to kill us? Really?”

The scum bag sat in front of them had tried to kill them mere hours before, now he’s pleading the fifth, claiming he is a hitman and used to anonymous bidders asking for his services. Alec didn’t believe that, but he needed confirmation for his hypothesis. He couldn’t make a move on Sebastian until he had clear confirmation it was him. They had tied him to a chair, arms behind his back, wrists slightly cut, and they had drawn all over his body with a knife. It was grim but necessary.

“Listen man. I’m a calm person here, as is my sister Izzy over there, but Alec?” Jace put his hand on Alec’s shoulder. “The only person that can calm him down is currently the other side of the country. So, I suggest you speak up and speak quickly.”

Alec smiled, realising Jace meant Magnus. Magnus and Alec had been together since Alec was 18, which was 5 years ago. They were both gang leaders of very different gangs.

‘The Downworlders’ was Magnus’ gang. They would confront you, face to face, and if you gave them an answer they didn’t like, you didn’t live to tell the tale. They didn’t fuck around and they hated to lose their people. Their gang consisted of Magnus, the leader, Ragnor and Cat, his equivalent of Izzy and Jace, and Raphael, Magnus’ right-hand man, who mostly dealt with minor issues unless Magnus needed to deal with them personally.

‘The Shadowhunters’ was Alec’s gang. They would find the people you loved, hide in the shadows and show up in your living room when you get up for a glass of water in the middle of night. They were very patient compared to the Downworlders. The Shadowhunters would torture you, not with pain but with anticipation. They would let you know they were coming, and then you’d end up driving yourself crazy, until they put you out your misery. They had a list of people to deal with, some going back to three years ago. They tended to strike when you least expected. You let your guard down for two seconds and you’d wake up to one of them sat at your kitchen table. They were the most feared, the Downworlders being a very close second. Their gang consisted of Alec, the leader, Izzy and Jace, the co-leaders, Simon and Clary who were respective partners of Izzy and Jace. Izzy and Simon had a daughter together, even though she was only 2, Lily was kept out of all paperwork, files and was only known to Magnus, Alec, Simon, Izzy, Jace, Clary and Luke, their bodyguard. They didn’t even speak the name Lily. They had a code name for her that they would use, always, even to her.

The scum bag in front of them, Marcus or Meliron, Alec couldn’t remember, started to try and break free from his restraints. _‘Ok, time for warnings’_ Alec thought. They had a very specific way of dealing with people, by giving them warnings.

Alec raised his gun and without a second thought, shot the guys left shoulder. “Warning one. Speak quickly.”

“Listen, Lightwood, I know you want me to name drop Sebastian but…”

 _Bang!_ “Warning two. Third one,” Alec put his gun against his head, “goes here.”

“Alec, please. I didn’t actually kill you guys, so it’s all good right?”

This time it was Izzy who shot him. She shot him in his kneecap, the same time Jace shot his other one. “I’m actually insulted Meliorn. And there was me thinking you were talking to be in that bar because I was a pretty girl.”

Meliorn looked Izzy up and down, clearly checking her out. “Oi! Wondering eyes! That’s my sister!” Jace shouted, shooting his left foot.

“Meliorn. I’m bored.” The second Alec spoke, they all straightened up, ready. “You aren’t surviving these shots. Just give them up.”

“Why you bored? Huh? In a rush to get back to your boyfriend? Been about that one, hasn’t he?”

Alec didn’t give him any more chances to speak, shooting him straight in the head, without even glancing at him.

“Actually, he had a point. I’ve got a date with Magnus in about an hour.”

“Aw, cute. Me and Simon have a night in with protegido. We haven’t spent time with her for a while.”

They started to get up, and reload their guns, because you can never be too careful.

“Ok guys, I keep forgetting but Clary reminds me. What does protegido mean again?”

Izzy and Alec laughed at Jace’s question, forgetting that he was adopted and didn’t know Spanish like they did. Maryse made them learn it when they lived in Spain for 4 years.

“It means protected Jace. Which she always will be with a family like ours.”

As they approached their own cars, they opened their doors and looked at each other. “Cuidate” They all said, simultaneously before getting in their cars and shutting their doors. Izzy began calling Simon, like she did every time. Jace called Clary, like he did every time.

Alec looked at his siblings in their cars, talking to their loved ones. He couldn’t hear their conversations, but they were happy, he could clearly see that. Suddenly his car’s Bluetooth started to ring, indicating he had an incoming phone call. He pressed the button and started his engine.

“Hello.”

“You sound tense, what’s wrong Alexander?” Alec knew it was Magnus. After every they all left to deal with something, Magnus somehow knew when they were finished and called him, every time. Alec sunk back in his chair and relaxed before starting to drive, calming down from just Magnus’ voice.

“It’s nothing. Just an unsuccessful hit. He tried his hardest bless him.”

“Sebastian?”

“The bastard wouldn’t say. The back and forth is getting ridiculous now. Why doesn’t he just cross the water and come speak to us?”

“Because you set orders to shoot on sight.” Alec could hear Magnus chuckle on the other end of the phone. “Anyway, how far away are you?”

“Just leaving. I’ll be about 20 minutes or so. Why?”

“So, you forgot then?”

“No, I didn’t forget thank you. I have your anniversary gift in my car. Sorry I couldn’t spend the day with you, I was busy being shot at!” Alec said, a hint of teasing and playfulness in his voice.

“Omg! You were shot at?! Is she ok?!”

Anyone else who heard this conversation would suspect Magnus meant Izzy. But no, that is not who Magnus was talking about. “Babe stop worrying. The car is fine. I wasn’t in the car when I was shot.” Alec turned a corner and grunted at the pain it caused in his shot wound in his lower arm. It only grazed him, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Alec could hear that Magnus had stopped doing whatever he was doing and was now standing still, probably giving him an angry look if he could see him.

“You said it was an _un_ successful hit Alec! How bad is it?”

“Magnus, it’s fine. I promise.”

“You said that the time you got stabbed!”

“I was fine then.”

“The knife was still in you!” Alec couldn’t help but chuckle at that, remembering Magnus’ facial expression when he walked through the door with a knife sticking out his leg, dripping blood all over the carpet. Magnus only freaked out because it was new.

“Yeah and I said I was sorry. I bought you a new carpet, quit worrying.” They were both chuckling now, seemed like they had that effect on each other.

Magnus and Alec were used to stab wounds, scars and bruises. But magnus was never ok with Alec coming home with shot wounds, which happened more often than either of them would care to admit. It was a caution that came with the job, they both knew that. But they both had little things they disliked. Magnus didn’t like bullet holes in his boyfriend and Alec didn’t like people touching Magnus up, even if Magnus had to go undercover for an operation or something.

“I’m almost home. I’ll see you in a minute.”

“Wait Alec. Before you go. I love you and…”

“Yeah, I know, cuidate.”

And with that, he hung up. Cuidate was the groups little saying. It was Spanish and could mean any number of things along the lines of ‘beware’ and ‘look out’. But when they said it to each other, it meant ‘be safe’. It was almost like a promise. They said it every time they parted and thanked the gods every time they were reunited. They even taught Lily to say it and it was her first word.

 

Alec walked in the door of the apartment, to be greeted by Magnus, running to him and hugging him, being cautious of any bullet holes. Alec hugged him back with the same enthusiasm, forgetting the pain in his arm and slightly lifting him.

“Where is the graze?”

Alec showed Magnus his arm and Magnus’s eyes grew wider than Alec had ever seen them before. “Alexander…”

“I know Magnus, I’m sorry. I love you.” Alec said, pouting to hopefully get Magnus to forgive him.

“No, stop pouting.” Magnus said playfully, before slapping Alec’s butt, “But I love you too.”

Alec smiled and kissed him. The kiss was supposed to be quick and simple, but before Alec knew, Magnus was laid on the couch with Alec on top of him, lips never parting, whilst Magnus was attempting to undo his buttons.

“Alec, can you give me a hand please? This fucking shirt.” Alec just chuckled and undid the first three buttons before the door slammed open and Magnus and Alec shot up, sat straight, guns in hand.

Izzy and Simon came bursting through the door, Izzy had Lily in her arms. From what Alec could see, Lily was holding on for dear life round Izzy’s neck.

“We’re sorry to break up your anniversary guys.” Simon said, looking mentally scarred, shaking slightly.

Alec looked over at Izzy who was shaking worse than Simon, tears streaming down her face and blood running from a cut on her hair line.

“We got a bit of paper slid under our door that said, ‘we’re coming for her’ and the second I finished reading it out loud to Simon, the windows smashed, and someone was shooting up the house.” Izzy said, clearly finding it hard to talk about it.

“Guest room.” Magnus said to Simon, hinting for him to take Lily in there, which he did.

“Did anyone get hit?”

“No, we’re fine. But Lily was dancing around so I jumped and held her to the floor. She said her head hurt. What kind of mother am I if I can’t protect my own daughter?” Izzy asked, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she slumped onto the couch in Alec’s embrace.

“Hey, you’re an amazing mum. How did they even know about her?”

“I don’t know, but whoever it was wasn’t alone. It’s impossible to post the note and then shoot up my home! Sorry for interrupting…” She said, awkwardly. Alec shook his head, “Izzy, don’t worry about it. This day has been a curse from the beginning, it always has been.”

“It is a curse babe, you’re right. But it’s the curse that caused us to meet, so I’d say it’s a pretty good curse.”

“Yeah Magnus. It’s great. My daughter nearly died before her third birthday. What an amazing curse!”

“No, I didn’t mean like that Isabelle.”

Simon walked over and put his arm on her shoulder, attempting to soothe her. “She didn’t mean it Simon. She’s just lost without protegido.”

“Babe, you can drop the code name. Whoever they are, they clearly know about her.” Izzy said. Any hint of her happy personality gone.

“Do you think this has anything to do with the unsuccessful hit on you guys today?” Magnus asked, his gang leader face on now.

Alec rubbed the back of his neck and started to think things over. “I don’t know. That guy is pretty dead.”

“How dead?” Simon asked, a hint of worry.

“Each shoulder, each kneecap, one foot and the head. I’d say very dead.” Alec replied, emphasising the headshot.

“Which guest room did you put her in?” Izzy asked, clearly concerned about her child. Before Simon had a chance to answer, the sound of smashing windows upstairs caused all their heads to jerk upwards, looking at the ceiling.

“Were you followed?”

“Brother, you insult me.”

“Simon, go get your daughter.” Simon left straight away, not wasting any time to keep his daughter safe, the same thing Izzy would do. “Izzy, Alec, cover the back door and the front door. I’ll go deal with his upstairs.” As they moved to their positions, Simon came running back in, face like he had seen a ghost.

“Guys. Forget the guy upstairs. You need to come and see this, now.”


	2. Goodbye House

Izzy was the first to run into the room, closely followed by the three boys. When she burst through the door, she almost sank down at the sight in front of her. The only reason she was even a little bit stable was because Simon quickly ran to her side and caught her.

The four just stared at the sight in front of them, none of them knowing what to say or how to say it. In front of them, Lily was sat on the bed, looking scared. Rightly so, considering on the floor next to her was broken parts of the ceiling above, with an unconscious man laying down, leg in an awkward position.

“Is he dead?” Simon asked, worry lacing his tone.

“If he isn’t, I’ll kill him myself.” Izzy stated intimidatingly, after realising her baby was ok. She instantly moved to Lily’s side, picking her up in her arms and holding her tight, whilst Alec and Magnus looked through the hole in the ceiling, trying to understand how their house just randomly had a huge fucking hole in the middle.

They all heard a noise by the door and pulled out their guns, pointing them to the door, including Isabelle. They all relaxed when Clary walked through, her arms up in surrender. “Whoa, ok. I know I broke the floor, which I will fix!” She stared at Alec before continuing. “I followed that bastard here, after he thought it would be fun to play target practice with our windows.”

“What? Your house was shot up?” Simon asked, clearly thinking hard, trying to piece everything together.

Alec and Magnus exchanged a look. Alec nodded and gestured for the two of them to talk somewhere else. They subtly left the room, walking into the kitchen, looking out the windows before talking. “So, our house is next?” Magnus asked, cutting right to the point.

“Looks that way. Maybe we shouldn’t all be hiding here, since we aren’t safe.” Alec said, stressfully combing through his hair with a shaking hand.

“We’re never safe. That’s the point of this game. I think we should just go to a safe house.”

“Sebastian knows where all mine are.”

“He doesn’t know where mine are. The most important thing right now is that we keep that little girl safe. At least until she is old enough to hold her own gun.”

Alec couldn’t help but chuckle. Of course, at times like these, Magnus would try to make him smile or forget his own problems. That was one of the myriad of reasons that Alec was hopelessly in love with the man stood in front of him.

They went back to the group, letting them know the new plan. As they walked into the room, all eyes were on them. They all looked around awkwardly, waiting for someone to speak. Suddenly, something struck inside Alec. “Wait, where’s Jace?”

“I’m right here.” Jace said, casually walking into the room like they weren’t in their current situation.

Alec breathed out a breath he hadn’t noticed he held in, spun around and punched a hole in the wall. Izzy jumped up and stand rubbing Alec’s shoulder, continuously repeating ‘Calm down, it’s alright’. Alec started to get even more mad, and threw something at the window, the smashing sound causing Lily to get scared and start crying. Izzy walked over to her, picked her up and offered her to Alec. Alec took her, and she looked at him like she was scared. “I’m sorry for scaring you Lily. It’s just uncle Alec. I won’t hurt you.” After thinking about it for a couple seconds, she hugged Alec back and he just smiled. “We’re going to a safehouse. Magnus, can you make sure Luke is safe please?”

Magnus nodded and walked out the room, already typing numbers on his phone.

“We have to go back and get some stuff then. We don’t know how long we’ll be in the safe house.” Izzy said, thinking about all the bottles and things she’ll need for Lily.

“When me and Magnus bought this safehouse, we stocked up. Clothes and all sorts in each room. Even a room for Luke. There’s also lube and condoms in every room.” He mumbled, looking at Clary, hinting at her and Jace. “There is everything you need in there, even spare phone chargers. But we need to all go separately, not using our own cars.”

“Ok. I can borrow my mum’s car and go with Izzy and Lily. Clary, you can go in Luke’s personal car, with Luke. You and Magnus can go in Raphael’s car. Yeah?” Simon said confidently, like he was the leader.

“Um… yeah.” Alec said. _What the fuck just happened. Was I just demoted by Simon fucking Lewis?_ He thought, gesturing for them all to leave.

Sebastian Verlac was pure poison, even his name made you want to spit out the bitter taste in your mouth. He was Valentine’s son and was convinced he had to follow his father’s legacy after he died. Sebastian had a gang the other side of the water. He was treated like a king. He had his pick of woman and men bowing down to him, tending to his every need, giving him their bodies for pleasure. They worked in a similar way to the Shadowhunters, they attack when you least expect it. But they are number one enemies with the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders. The only person who knew how it actually happened was Alec and Sebastian, neither of them were too happy about the details so everyone around them were on need to know basis, including Magnus.

 

When Magnus walked back into the room, Alec sighed in relief and looked around at his family, all in the same room. He could see that everyone was visibly more relaxed. Jace had his arm around Clary’s waist, keeping her close. Izzy had Lily in her arms, Simon with his arms round both his girls, stood slightly to the side of them. Trust Sebastian to be the reason they’re all together.

“Guys doesn’t anyone else smell burning?” Simon asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. Everyone either stood up or straightened up, only recognising the smell after Simon said it.

“Yeah actually. What the hell?” Clary said, looking around.

“Magnus, have you been drinking?” Alec asked, a questioning look in his face. He didn’t smell like alcohol when Alec had his tongue down his throat or maybe he was too ‘distracted’ to notice.

“No, haven’t touched a drop today. Why?” Magnus said, not quite catching on with what he was saying.

“Oh my god!” Jace said. He was the first one to realise what Alec was actually saying and ran out the room, only to run back in moments later looking panicked and very distressed. “Cocktails!” Jace and Alec said simultaneously. Everyone looked at the two confused as they were being ushered out the room. “It’s in the kitchen.” Jace warned, still confusing everyone.

When they reached the living room, they all understood what was going on. Molotov cocktails. They all stood there, frozen, staring at the kitchen burning to the ground. They had spent many Christmases burning turkeys in that kitchen. Many ginger bread men made there. Many morning cuddles between Magnus and Alec whilst making breakfast. They were all snapped out their trance when Lily screamed because the fire began to the spread and ceiling began to cave in.

“EVERYBODY OUT! NOW!” Alec yelled, shoving everyone out the house. As he pushed Magnus out the door, he suddenly stopped. He tried to go back into the house, but Magnus grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“Alec, where the hell are you going?” Magnus asked, trying his hardest to restrain him.

“I have to get something. I’m not leaving without it.” Alec struggled to release himself from Magnus’ vice like grip.

“And I’m not leaving without you.” Magnus said, hoping it would change Alec’s mind.

Alec grabbed Magnus and pulled him in for an earth shattering kiss that lasted about 10 seconds, enough to knock Magnus off his guard. When Alec pulled back, he violently shoved Magnus into Jace’s ready arms, knowing Jace would drag him out the building safe, even if it meant knocking him out and carrying him.

Jace knew what Alec was going back in to get, and he knew how important it was. Jace and Alec were very close and could often read each other’s mind. Jace knew Alec wouldn’t leave without it, so he shot Jace a look and he knew what was going to happen. When Magnus was shoved into his arms, he quickly pulled him to the other side of the street, where everyone else was stood, before he had a chance to fight back. Magnus, obviously, tried to run back into the house when they reached the other side, but Simon jumped in and helped Jace restrain him.

“Let go of me. I have to go get him!” Magnus all but screamed, fighting violently against they’re restraining arms. Izzy was sat on the sidewalk next to him, cradling Lily in her arms trying to calm her down, whilst Clary was in front of Magnus, trying to regain his attention.

“Magnus listen to me. You are not going in that burning building, not for anyone. Do you hear me?” Clary said, sternly. Magnus stopped resisting and watched the house intently, like he knew something was going to happen. And sure enough, within seconds of that happening, the house exploded. “ALEC!” Magnus and Izzy screamed. Magnus’ first instinct was to run towards the remains of the home he and Alec built together. But Jace and Simon were too quick and grabbed a hold of him again, halfway there. They brought his back to the sidewalk, so he didn’t get run over and loosened their grip on him. Magnus fell to the floor, crying silently. His lungs had no air and he couldn’t decide whether to breathe in or cry out. Neither seemed to be an option. “No. No he promised he’d never leave me. He swore to me.” Everyone could only just make out what he was saying because it was surrounded by sobs and every couple of words, his tears were falling to hard, muffling his words.

Everyone’s attention was focused on Magnus or Izzy, who were both reacting very differently. Izzy was hugging Lily tightly, rocking back and forward, slightly shaking. Magnus was throwing up from crying and making the most heart-breaking noises. No one noticed Alec running towards them, looking as if he had just come from down the street.

“Shame about the deposit.” Alec joked, trying to get someone’s attention. Magnus looked up and jumped up, crying even more. He hugged Alec so forcefully that he nearly tumbled forwards. “Hey, calm down babe. I promised I’d never leave you, didn’t I?” Alec said, chuckling to hide the fact he was just as scared as Magnus was. Alec hugged back just as tight, if not tighter, burying his head in Magnus’ neck, inhaling his scent. They spent a few minutes in silence, all in shock that Alec wasn’t actually dead. Magnus reluctantly pulled back and looked in his eyes, not believing he was really here. Alec smiled at him, only to have it wiped off by Magnus slapping him round the face.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, do you hear me Lightwood? My heart completely shattered, and I was devastated with lack of a better word. When I saw the house go up, I jumped out my skin. I thought you…” Magnus’ anger faded to relief and Alec pulled him in for another hug. This time everyone joined in, all breathing sighs of relief for the return of their brother, lover or uncle. Alec was only hugging Magnus back, but he appreciated the gesture. Magnus pulled back, wrapped his arms tight around Alec’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and held him closer than anyone thought was humanly possible.  Everyone else made ‘eww’ sounds and moved away, causing Alec and Magnus to break the kiss because they were giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow update, still new to this. Hope you enjoy. Comment


	3. 'They call it a SAFE house for a reason right?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated twice today because this isn't really essential to the plot, it's just happiness...  
> Bulletproof windows, just for you hehe :)

“I have a few questions actually.” Simon stated, with his hand raised.

“Shoot.” Alec said, arms still wrapped around Magnus’ waist.

“Why did the house explode? How the fuck did you get away? And what was so important that you risked your life to go back?”

“I can answer the first one. When we moved in, we equipped the house to have this thing that if activated by either mine or Alec’s finger prints, the house will explode. Erasing all evidence of illegal things, or bodies, or things that enemies could use against us. Photo album with pictures of Lily, for example.” Magnus said. Simon looked at him with eyebrows raised. “Your house has it too. So, does Jace’s.” Magnus stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I can answer the second one. You used them fucking tunnels, didn’t you?” Jace asked, knowing the answer already. When Alec and Magnus were looking for places to live, Alec and Jace looked at one, whilst Magnus and Izzy inspected another place. When Alec and Jace looked around this house, they were really hyper and began running around the house, having an air gun fight, like 5-year olds. They ran up into the attic and the basement and all the rooms in between. Jace shoved Alec, which sparked a ‘friendly’ fight between them, shoving each other into all kinds of the things in the basement. Alec shoved Jace into a door and it opened. They both thought it was an old door in storage in the basement until the people moved out, but apparently not. It opened out into sewer looking tunnels. They walked through together, torches and guns in hands, until it came to a ladder. Jace started humming the James Bond theme tune as Alec began climbing and opened the wooden hatch at the top. The house they were looking at was fairly isolated, the other house being about half a mile away, which was ideal for their type of work. Don’t need nosy neighbours peeking over garden fences. The wooden hatch led them to an opening next to a well, which was almost exactly in between the two houses. They didn’t know where they were until they saw the house, named it their spy tunnel and never told anybody. It was the main reason Alec liked the house so much, but he wouldn’t ever admit that out loud. Now that the spy tunnels saved his life, he would tell everybody he knew that he bought a house because it had a spy tunnel. I’m talking high school teachers, first crushes, doctors, policemen in the middle of an arrest, literally everyone.

“So, you’re telling me, the house we’ve lived in for the past four years, has secret tunnels and you never thought to mention this to me?” Magnus asked, confused and slightly smirking at how childish Alec was.

“It wouldn’t be a secret if you knew.” Alec said, pouting.

“Still one question left unanswered Alec.” Simon said, hint of impatience in his voice.

Alec’s gaze was at the ground, fiercely refusing to look at anybody. Just as Magnus was going to push for an answer, Luke pulled up in a mini bus, looking worried out his mind. “Oh my god, what happened to the house?” Luke asked, after everyone got in.

Lily sat up front with Luke, controlling the radio. Simon was sat near the front, with a sleeping Izzy’s head resting on his life whilst he absentmindedly played with her hair, attempting to soothe her. Clary and Jace were sat in the middle, listening to music together, whilst Clary was reading a book. Magnus and Alec were sat at the very back, in dead silence. Magnus had his arms uncomfortably wrapped around Alec because he was scared of letting go, in case Alec wasn’t actually there. To anyone else, it would look affectionate, but Alec and Magnus knew that he was actually trying to discreetly search for the oh so important item that Alec risked his life for. Magnus’ hands started travelling downwards towards Alec’s trousers, when a hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. “I haven’t hidden it with my dick, so no point searching there for it Magnus.” Alec said, almost irritated.

“Why won’t you tell me what you almost died for?” Magnus asked innocently, trying not to push but curiosity got the better of him.

“Because you don’t need to know everything, ok?” Alec said bluntly, instantly regretting it when he saw the hurt on Magnus’ face when he pulled his arms back and sat up straight, not even a hair on his head close to Alec.

Alec knew he was being distant, but he didn’t care. It started to scare him. He was going back to how he used to be when he and Magnus first started dating. He would snap at him for no reason because the thought of someone knowing everything about Alec scared him. It made him vulnerable and he hated being weak or someone else having an advantage over him. He trusted Magnus with all his heart and loved him more so, but he couldn’t open up to him about this, not yet. The time will come when he can confidently do it, but now isn’t that time.  

Magnus randomly took Alec’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers. “Alec, you know I love you, I hope. You don’t want to tell me, that’s fine. But I’m here when you do want or need to talk. Ok?” Magnus asked in a soft, understanding tone and then kissed Alec’s hand and rested his head on Alec’s shoulder. This only made him feel more shit about pushing him away because he was so damn understanding.

Luke pulled up at the safe house and picked up a sleeping Lily, carrying her into the house. “You all have rooms personalised to you. I don’t mean like wall colours, I mean clothes. Lily’s room is upstairs and the room next to hers is Izzy and Simon’s. Clary and Jace’s room is the one the opposite side of the stair case upstairs. Alec and Magnus’ room is linked to the door leading to the pool outside. My room is the second living room over there.” He pointed to a white door, which would’ve looked spooky had he not pointed out it was actually just his room. “You don’t have to worry guys. The windows are bulletproof and there’s an alarm for the house. Izzy and Simon, there is a door leading from Lily’s room to yours, which you can lock on your side, if ever you need privacy. It’s always quick and easy to reach her. Go familiarise yourselves, chill by the pool, whatever. If you need me, holler.” And with that, Luke walked upstairs with Lily still in his arms. Simon called out a ‘thank you’ as Luke was taking her to bed.

“I don’t want to go to my room yet, it’s too early.” Izzy said, the adrenalin of your brother nearly dying must want to keep you awake.

“How about we make some margaritas and chill in the pool for a while?” Magnus suggested, to try take the tension out of everyone. Izzy looked at him unconvincingly, and nobody moved. Izzy glared at Alec.

“Fuck you Izzy. Magnus did the clothes shopping!” Alec said teasingly, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Magnus mouthed to her ‘two piece’ before Clary and Izzy ran excitedly to their rooms to get changed into swimming costumes. Simon and Jace following slowly, too tired to keep up with their girlfriends.

Magnus looked at Alec with a grin on his face. “What?” Alec asked when he noticed Magnus was staring.

“You have to come into the pool with us, before you start complaining and declining. Also, there is a surprise for you in our room.” Magnus beamed at Alec’s blush at the sentimental thought Magnus put into something as dangerous as a safe house.

They walked into their room and got out their swimming trunks. They undressed and put on the trunks, backs facing each other. When Magnus turned around, he saw Alec’s bare ass before he slid the trunks up. Alec turned around and caught Magnus staring. “May I help you?” Alec teased, before walking over to Magnus and giving him a kiss. A quick peck but when he pulled back, Magnus put his hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for another one, slow yet simple. It lasted a while, at least two minutes. No tongue, no rush. Just Magnus holding him close, like he was about to lose him, or thought he already had. Alec could feel something wet on his lips, and they weren’t Magnus’ lips, or his tongue. He didn’t understand what was going on. Was Magnus crying? When Alec realised what was going on, he pulled back and embraced him firm and tight. “I’m not going anywhere, ok?” Alec whispered in his ear, hoping to stop his boyfriend from crying.

Magnus pulled back and chuckled. But it wasn’t a normal one. It was a self-deprecating chuckle. “I’m sorry. I know it’s stupid. It’s just…” Magnus stopped his train of thought before he cried even more and wiped the tears he had already shed. Alec lifted his hand and put it over his beating heart.

“I’m still here Mags, yeah? Shall we join the others?” Alec asked, trying to reassure Magnus a little. Magnus just nodded and linked his hand with Alec’s, squeezing it every few minutes, reminding himself that Alec is there.

 

They were in the pool a mere thirty seconds before Isabelle suggested they play spin the person. “Ok, so it’s like spin the bottle. But the person stands in the middle and spins and whoever they point at, they have to kiss. Obviously, not family.” Izzy stated.

Magnus took place in the middle of the circle and began to spin. When Izzy yelled ‘Stop’, he stopped spinning and opened his eyes, to see he was pointing at Simon. “Well, Sherman. Looks like your lucky night.” Magnus said, smirking. Simon looked like she wanted to shed his skin and run away. Magnus just chuckled and kissed him, more intimate than a peck but not deepening the kiss. When he pulled back, Simon still had his eyes closed. Magnus lightly patted his cheek and stood next to Alec again. “I’m in trouble for that, aren’t I?” Magnus murmured to Alec, teasingly. “Yep.” Alec muttered, not looking at Magnus. “I’ll have to do all kinds of things to you to make you forget that kiss. The more you kiss, the more things I’ll have to do.” Alec teased, making Magnus visibly shiver. “I want to go again!” Magnus yelled, startling everyone. Izzy looked at him with a knowing smirk and told him to wait his turn.

After a few rounds, Magnus had kissed Clary twice, Simon three times, Isabelle five times, Alec once and Jace no times. Alec, on the other hand, had kissed Clary awkwardly once and afterwards, he excluded Clary from his options because it was awful. He kissed Jace once and Simon three times. He had only managed to get one kiss from Magnus, much to his disliking.

When Izzy suggested another game, “Let’s play truth or dare!”, Alec asked if he could talk to her alone, so they went into the living room, still able to see everyone chilling in the pool.

“Izzy, I know what you’re doing. You can’t just drink and pretend it never happened. Talk to me.” Alec said, hint of concern in his voice.

“I thought I saw my brother die Alec. And the only person you were interested in talking to when you got back was Magnus. Don’t get me wrong, I love you both, and as a couple, but you ignore your friends and your family when he’s around. You have to pick, him or us.” Izzy said, her face deadly serious.

“Izzy, you can’t… that’s not…” Alec didn’t know what to say. Pick between his family or Magnus? Magnus was basically family to him. His whole future. But his family was everything to him. Damn it, what was he supposed to do. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Izzy stood there, giggling.

“Alec, I’m kidding.” She said between breathless chuckles. “I’m sorry, but that was funny.” She sounded genuinely out of breath from the laughing and she even wiped a tear. “I’m just worried about Lily. I’m scared for her. I shouldn’t have had a child in this world, but here we are. I’m just scared that they’re going to take away my little girl. But it’s called a SAFE house for a reason right?” Izzy said, trying to soldier through. Alec doubted anybody could see through the act besides him.

“Ok, one. That was so not funny. Two, you’re a great mum Izzy and there’s nothing better than that little girl. Three, no one is taking my niece away whilst I’m still alive and breathing. And finally, your boyfriend is a shit kisser.” Alec said, trying to lighten the mood with his last comment.

“Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you!” Izzy retorted, clearly challenging him.

They both stormed into the garden. “Right, Magnus, make out with my sister.” Alec demanded.

“WHAT?!” Magnus and Simon shouted at the same time. “Alec, darling, I don’t know what kind of weird conversation you guys had in there, but I’m not making out with your sister.”

“Fine then. Simon, make out with Alec.” Izzy demanded.

“Oh my god, can we PLEASE get caught up on the conversation you had in there?” Clary said. They all turned their attention to Clary and Jace who were giddy, clearly enjoying the show.

“Izzy said Magnus is a terrible kisser. She’s a bullshitter and I want her proved wrong! Magnus…” He said, gesturing to Izzy.

“I’ll confirm Alec. Your boyfriend is an excellent kisser.” Clary said, with a smug smile on her face.

The whole argument went on throughout the night, and somehow along the way, Izzy’s skills were called into question and so was Simon’s bed abilities. Jace was declared best boyfriend by Clary. Alec was declared most gay, to which he rolled his eyes. Magnus was declared the sexiest one there, at which point Luke chimed in and questioned it, claiming he was the sexiest. The whole night was filled with laughter and love. it was nice to have nights like this, even in the worst situation which they were faced with, they can all smile, laugh and still be happy.

But the happiness has to end at some point, right?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Sorry if anything is wrong..


	4. Everyone's on edge

The next morning, Alec and Magnus woke up in their boxers, Magnus with his arm over Alec’s chest, head on his shoulder and legs tangled. Alec had been awake for a couple hours but rarely got peace and quiet, so he just laid there and enjoyed it. The sounds of the birds. The pool water moving around. People moving around the house, comfortably.

Ok, he isn’t listening to the sounds. That’s lies. He was trying to think of what Magnus had as a surprise for him. When they got back to their room last night, Magnus was drunk and basically passed out on the bed whilst Alec shamelessly searched the room for whatever Magnus was hiding.

“Morning. How long have you been awake thinking about the surprise?” Magnus asked, chuckling.

“Fucking ages. Can you just tell me, please?” Alec asked. He told everyone he hated surprises, which technically was true. If he was going into a house, he didn’t want any surprises, but romantic ones from Magnus were always perfect. Magnus knew just how long to tease before it became irritating and it was always amazing.

“You really want to know?” Magnus asked, resting his chin on Alec’s chest so he could look him in the eye. “Ok. I’ll make you a deal. You can have it, if you admit that you like it.” Magnus said, teasing.

“What? You’re still going on about that? It wasn’t a moan Magnus, it was a groan. I know it sounded like the rest of my moans but no, it wasn’t.” Alec stated, grinning thinking back to the night Magnus was referencing. They were making breakfast one morning when Magnus was kissing and sucking on Alec’s neck, whilst he was letting out shameless moans. Then Magnus slapped his ass with a frying pan before handing it to him for bacon, and he moaned. Magnus asked if he had a spanking kink and Alec burned red and said no. Magnus keeps telling him there’s nothing wrong with it, trying to reassure him, but he continuously refused.

The truth is, he fucking loved it. But he was the leader of a gang and pain wasn’t supposed to be pleasurable. He felt strange and weird, he felt wrong and dirty. But not the good kind of dirty.

“Ok. You can say all you want, but when I spanked you with the pan, you enjoyed it.” Magnus said, teasing. “And that’s ok Alec. I enjoyed it too.” He grinned. They edged closer, and the room began to get hotter. They were teasing each other, which wasn’t anything new. Magnus rested his chin on his chest again to look up at him. Alec opened his mouth to confess when their en suite bathroom door opened and Jace walked out hastily, eyes wide, looking straight at the bedroom door, not daring to let his gaze drift to the men on the bed. “I couldn’t stay in there listening to more of that. I’ll drown myself.” He said, sounding scarred for life. When Jace left, Alec and Magnus burst into laughter, even though Alec was slightly blushing.

 

When everyone was sat eating breakfast, it was oddly tense. The air and atmosphere was tense. Alec felt like he was missing something, something important. When everyone went to bed last night, they were all happy, drunk and laughing, enjoying themselves. Now it was like… weird. He didn’t know how to describe it.

Izzy was feeding Lily in a highchair, not making any baby noises or anything, just feeding her with half enthusiasm as normal. Simon wasn’t even sitting in the same room, he took his breakfast into the living room and was eating in silence. Jace was already drinking a beer with his breakfast, even though it was 9am. A bit too early to be drinking but after what he heard, it didn’t really surprise Alec. And Clary wasn’t even in the room. She was probably sleeping off her hangover. And Luke was in front of the over, frying bacon and eggs at the same time, but without the usual grace he uses.

“Good morning everyone.” Alec said, trying to break the tension. They all look up at him, either nod or force a smile, then look down and continue what they were doing. Magnus and Alec exchange a look. At least he noticed too, Alec thought.

“Well, clearly we’ve missed something. Anyone want to catch us up?” Magnus said, cutting to the chase. Since he was leader of the Downworlders, it made sense. They disliked waiting, so they cut the shit and got straight to business.

“Ask your boyfriend.” Was all Izzy said before picking Lily out the high chair and taking her upstairs. Simon gives a sympathetic smile and follows after her. Jace awkwardly clears his throat and goes upstairs too. Luke plates up their food and sits with them

“Clary was in your room last night. Trying to get Jace out but he passed out in the bathroom. She accidently found what you went back to the house for. She told Izzy, who is not very happy.” Luke explained, trying his best to not get involved with his opinion.

“I don’t know what Clary thinks she found, but it’s nothing for Izzy to get mad about.” Alec said, confused as to what the hell was going on.

“Alec, I think it’s time you tell me what you went back for.” Magnus stated, pulling him away from their finished breakfast.

 

Magnus led Alec to their room, gently shoved him in the room and shut the door, locking it behind him. “Spill. What is it?” Magnus said, anxiety bubbling up in him, scared of what the answer will actually be.

“Magnus, I’m not telling you.”

“If it’s causing arguments between everyone, I want to know.”

“Then grill Clary.” He stated bluntly.

“Why don’t you trust me?”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you Magnus!”

“Well clearly you don’t. What’s the point of a relationship without trust?”

“So suddenly, there’s no point in our relationship?” Alec said, anger and hurt in his voice. He was close to breaking. Magnus instantly regretted what he said when he saw the hurt flash across his face before it turned to anger. “Forget it then. Don’t bother with the relationship if it’s this easy for you to just throw it away. Now let me out.” Alec said, walking over to the door.

Magnus stands in front of the handle. “No, Alec. That isn’t what I…”

Alec turned around walked five steps from the door, counted to five and turned around to face Magnus. “Just move.”

“You’re angry. Just calm down.” Magnus tried to reason with him, but his facial expression didn’t change.

Alec calmly walked to the door, used one hand to push Magnus from the handle and tried to unlock it, only to have Magnus hold the lock before he could reach it. Alec looked at the ceiling, breathed out an annoyed breath and kicked the door open. The loud bang startling everyone in the house, Magnus the most. Alec just walked out, grabbed Simon’s jacket and dragged him out the house.

“Alec, calm down!” Izzy shouted, in fear of her boyfriend’s safety.

“I’ll go after them.” Jace said, following them hastily out the door.

 

When they got about 10 meters from the house, Alec let go and waited for Jace to catch up.

“Any suspicion?”

“No, she thinks you’re going to kill Simon.” Jace said, smiling.

“Izzy knows what rings they are?”

“Yeah. She knows you have Nans. She doesn’t know about the rest.” Jace reported.

“Ok, good.” Alec said, breathing out.

“Why does it matter?” Simon asked, confused.

“Because Nan promised her the ring. If she thinks I have it, she’s going to bed mad and not suspicious.” Alec explained.

“I’m so excited. They’re going to love it.” Simon said, bouncing with joy.

“Yeah, for about five minutes. Until Izzy tries to kill Alec for risking his life for it.” Jace joked.

“Nah, she’ll be too busy celebrating. We’re all proposing on the same day, they’re literally going to die of happiness. We just have to make it through to tonight without breaking up. Which I think I already failed at this morning.” Alec said, his expression changing from happiness to anger within seconds.

“Dude, you’re literally going to ask him to marry you in 12 hours, he won’t say no. It’s Magnus.” Jace reassured him.

“Ok. Jace you grab my jacket.” Jace grabbed his jacket as practice for how they would disguise this little meeting this time. “Simon…” He stopped when he was Simon’s face fill with fear.

“Go ahead. Punch me, I don’t care Alec. Just don’t get mad at me because I didn’t help Jace!” Simon said, continuously gazing over Alec’s shoulder. Alec’s face was the poster for confusion. It wasn’t until he heard someone approach him from behind.

“Alexander, come on. Let’s go back inside.” Magnus said, trying to edge him away from Simon. He placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder, trying to pull him back slightly. Alec turned around and their façade continued.

“I’m fine Magnus. Get off.” Alec said, yanking his arm away and heading back towards the house. Magnus looked at Jace and Simon who both looked really scared at what was going on with Alec.

 

Magnus had spent most of the day trying to calm Alec down, completely oblivious to the fact that he wasn’t actually mad. Magnus, Izzy and Clary were all sat on the couch in the living room, talking about the boys.

“Alec’s been acting strange all day. It might have something to do with the fact that we had an argument earlier.” Magnus said, looking sad.

“Maybe. He thinks the world of you. Where has he even gone?” Clary asked, looking around half assed.

“He ‘went for a drink’ apparently. Jace and Simon went with him to calm him down before he comes home.” Magnus replied, looking exhausted.

“He went for a drink? At 8pm? Wow, he’s starting early.” Izzy said, confused. She’s seen Alec like this, of course. But this was different. It was weird. He normally calmed down with Magnus, not got angrier. Alec and Magnus didn’t really have fights anymore. They disagreed, but then Magnus would somehow get Alec to calm down before it turned into something explosive. She made a mental note to ask him how he does it, but he just replied that he doesn’t actually know how he does it, Alec just seemed to relax with him, it was strange. They sat in silence, thinking over what happened during the day. They were supposed to be in a safe house, but all the ‘protectors’ were out drinking. How is that safe?

Their trains for thought were cut off by Luke walking into the living room with Lily in his arms. “Go to your rooms, put on what’s on the bed and go out to the pool. I’ll put Lily to bed. Have a great night you three.” And without another word, Luke just walked off upstairs.

They all exchanged looks of confusion. But curiosity won and they all went to their rooms, to get dressed.

When Magnus walked into his room and got dressed, he looked into the mirror and came the conclusion that Alec didn’t pick his outfit. It was stylish, and he loved it. It was a red, silky top, with buttons and a tight pair of jeans with just a normal pair of shoes. There were necklaces laid out for him and a sheet of paper that said ‘undo top three buttons’. When he flipped it over it said, ‘Magnus, I’m sorry about today. You and girls need to meet in the living room, then come out to pool at 8:30. Love you xxx’.

When Magnus was satisfied, he walked into the living room to see a confused Izzy and Clary looking breath-taking. Izzy had a low cut, tight dress on with black high heels and make up done to perfection, Clary was wearing a slightly looser red dress that went down to her ankles, with strap red heels on. They admired each other’s outfits and waited for 8:30 to come so they could find out what the hell was happening right now. All the curtains were drawn, and they suspected they weren’t allowed to open them and peak outside to see what was happening.

“It’s half eight. You ready?” Izzy asked, looking more worried than Magnus and Clary combined.

They both nodded and joined hands and headed to the backdoor leading to the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Sorry if it sucks...


	5. It's happening!

They opened the doors to see candles dotted around the pool, no lights besides the candles. There were three chairs covered in rose petals, all lined up next to each other. There was a path of rose petals leading to the chairs, which were also facing a shadowy part of the outside area. Probably on purpose, Magnus thought as he led the girls to the chairs and they sat down. They just sat there and waited, whispering among themselves. The atmosphere was romantic and even the pool was lit with a pink light under the starry sky. Whatever the boys were planning, it must’ve been well thought out and well prepared.

They went back to silence when Jace emerged from the shadow with a nice suit on, looking rather scared. He approached Clary and pulled another chair to sit face to face with her, but not too close to her.

“Jace, what’s going on?” She asked, smiling at her blushing boyfriend.

“Sh” He said. He breathed heavily and tried to regain control over his lungs. When he composed himself, he continued. “Clary, when I met you, you saved me. Quite literally. You untied my hands and removed the gag that they used when they kidnapped me.” He chuckled from the memory and from the fear of what was happening right now. “When they drugged me from my home and took me there, I was scared. I wasn’t as scared as I could’ve been. I wasn’t scared for my life, because I didn’t really have anything to lose. I had family, yes. But they would move on. I didn’t have anything special to leave behind. And now I have you. And I’ve never been more grateful to have my life put at risk.” She giggled at this and tried to reach out to touch him. He leaned back a bit, resisting her touch. “We’re not done.”

All attention turned to Simon who emerged from the shadows and did what Jace did, but opposite Izzy. “Isabelle, my life was boring. You said so yourself. The only adventure I ever had was travelling to the other side of New York for a gig. I never did anything special, besides completing that really hard level on Crash Bandicoot. I didn’t have anyone special. But when I met you, my life was turned upside down. Who knew dating a co-leader of an infamous gang would be dangerous?” They chuckled together, and she wiped a tear. “After I had you in my life, it wasn’t boring. I did something special, I created a beautiful life with you. And I mean that as in our life together and our beautiful baby girl. And you gave me two special people, who I will always treasure.”

“I love you Simon.” Izzy said, as she tried to stand up and go to him. He held her shoulders and gently sat her back down.

“I love you too, but we’re not done.”

Everyone looked at the shadows, expecting Alec to emerge. But he didn’t. They sat there, waiting. Suddenly Magnus felt someone kiss his cheek. It was Alec. He whispered in his ear, “Hey baby.” And sat down in a chair the same distance as Simon and Jace.

“Magnus. We’ve both lost so much. I lost a brother. You lost your parents. We lost our home. Our surrogate had a miscarriage. We weren’t eligible to adopt. We’ve been kicked out of places for being gay, or you being of a different race. We’ve been refused service. We’ve been turned down honest jobs. We’ve both been arrested and spent at least two weeks in jail. But I don’t care about any of that, as long as I never lose you. You bring light into my shadowy life. You calm me down when I want to strangle everyone.” He leaned forward and looked over at Simon, who just chuckled. Everyone chuckled with that comment. “It’s been a tough five years, but for some reason, you’ve put up with me. I don’t know how, but you have. And so…” Alec, Jace and Simon exchanged a look before they all got on one knee in front of their partners and got out a ring each.

“Will you marry me?” They all said at the same time. Clary grabbed the ring and jumped at Jace. They landed on the floor, Clary on top of him, kissing him like there’s no tomorrow. They were both smiling into the kiss. Izzy jumped out her chair, pulled Simon up and hugged him. He squeezed her tight and spun her round. When he put her down, she kissed him and put the ring on. “This is my Nan’s ring, isn’t it?” She asked and squealed when Simon nodded. “That’s my Grandmother’s ring. She would’ve loved you.” Jace said to Clary when she let him up and put the ring on, gazing at it lovingly.

Magnus just stared blankly at Alec. “Mags?” Anxiety took over Alec and he felt like he was going to be sick. He saw tears run down Magnus’ cheek. He went to wipe them, but Magnus walked away back into the house before he could. Alec was just left on the floor kneeling, tears silently falling down his face. He was definitely going to throw up. He sat back in his chair and pulled his knees up into his chest, gently rocking himself. No one seemed to notice, which he good. He wanted them to be happy and enjoy the moment. He was glad. 2/3 isn’t bad.

He was snapped out of thought by an angry Magnus storming outside again. “You bastard.” Was all he said through tears. Alec looked up at Magnus and stood up again, face to face with him. “You stole me idea!” He said, now smiling.

“What?” Alec asked, his brain hadn’t quite caught up with the situation yet.

“Your surprise.” Magnus said, walking over to Alec and hugging him. He pulled back and got a box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing an engagement ring. “It’s engraved and everything. You stole it!” Magnus said, playfully.

Alec turned his head and threw up on the ground, away from Magnus and everyone else. Magnus rubbed his back concerned, wondering what was wrong. Alec turned back and pulled Magnus into a hug. “When you didn’t say yes, I thought…”

“Oh my god. I didn’t reply, did I? Oh Alec, I’m so sorry.” Magnus felt awful. He must’ve been sat there, thinking the worst.

“Don’t be. I love you.” Alec said, pulling back and kissing him forcefully and with everything he had.

“I love you too.” Magnus said, after he pulled back for air. He put the ring Alec had, on his ring finger whilst sliding the engraved one on Alec’s hand.

 

It had been an hour since the proposals. Izzy dragged Simon into the house about 10 minutes after and told everyone that there’s no point trying to contact them as they won’t be available until tomorrow morning. Everyone had a pretty good idea what it was that they would be doing. Jace and Clary jumped in the pool in their dress and suit, not giving a single fuck. They were aimlessly swimming around in each other’s embrace, having splash fights and making out. Alec and Magnus were laid on the ground, balancing on one arm outside, face to face, exchanging soft kisses and loving gazes. Every couple of minutes, they would feed each other a chocolate covered strawberry. The boys had gone all out, filling six glasses of champagne, chocolate covered strawberries, rose petals, gentle music and pillows. When they came outside, Luke ran to all the rooms, put a champagne bucket with glasses in each room and covered the beds in rose petals. They really didn’t pay him enough for this shit.

Magnus was admiring his ring, when Alec started telling him where it’s from. “It’s my mothers. Jace gave Clary his Grandmother’s ring, since his parents didn’t get a chance to use it, she passed it down to him. He never thought he would use it, he sort of thought he wasn’t capable of love. Izzy has our Nan’s ring. She used to adore Izzy but the reason she gave it to her was because when Izzy was 16, she ran away to our Nan’s house because of a bad breakup and I wasn’t home. She poured her heart out about how she wasn’t loveable and that she’s going to end up alone. Her Nan reassured her and gave her the ring. I stole it from Izzy when Simon asked my permission to marry her. And that ring,” He gestured to Magnus’ ring, “My mother gave to me without a second thought when I told her what I was going to do. She told me I had something special with you and I should do everything I can to fight for it.” Alec said, wiping a tear that managed to escape. Magnus cupped his cheek and gave him a gentle kiss.

“I just have one teeny question.” Magnus said, like a child. Alec just chuckled and gestured for him to ask. “I’m really hoping I’m wrong, but this is what you went back into the house for, isn’t it?” Magnus asked, watching Alec carefully.

“… Ok, yes, I did but…” He was cut off by Magnus surging forward and kissing him, causing him to fall backwards with Magnus on top of him.

“That was so stupid of you, but I love you for it.” Magnus said, and crashed down on his lips again. It was intense. Everything he wanted to say poured out into the kiss. _‘don’t put yourself in danger again. I can’t lose you. I love you. You’re my world. I really wish we weren’t in company of your brother’_ you know, all the romantic stuff. They pulled away and sat up, the ground wasn’t very comfortable to lay on, especially when there’s someone else on top of you.

Clary and Jace got out the pool and walked over to Alec and Magnus, sitting next to them. Clary and Magnus gave each other a brief hug and a whisper of congratulations.

“This is so unfair. Alec gets a ring, Magnus gets a ring, Clary gets a ring. What about me?” Jace asked, pouting like a child. Clary just giggled and put her arm round Jace’s shoulders, hugging him. They talked about he future, having kids and just joking around with each other. It was shame that Simon and Izzy couldn’t join them in their night of love and laughter.

“We should probably get to bed Alexander. It’s almost eleven.” Magnus said. Clary and Jace went to bed an hour ago, only talking for half an hour before getting uncomfortable on the ground, leaving just Alec and Magnus outside.

“But I’m not tired.” Alec complained, pouting.

“I don’t recall saying we should sleep.” Magnus grinned suggestively. And he swears, he’s never seen Alec jump up faster in his whole life. They walked to their room, hand in hand, until they reached the door. Alec walked in and waited for Magnus to shut the door. When he did, he slammed him against the door and started to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt. He slid it off his shoulders and helped Magnus undo the many layers required for a suit. Soon they were both just grinding against the door, passionately kissing in their boxers, neither wanting to pull apart to do anything else. Alec pulled Magnus over to the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing his neck and gently biting it. Magnus’ hands drifted to Alec’s hair and tugged gently, eliciting a moan from him. Alec’s kisses drifted downwards until he reached the waist band of his boxers. He looked up at Magnus, silently asking permission to continue. When Magnus nodded, Alec pulled them down as fast as he could and left kisses everywhere besides where Magnus wanted it.

“Alexander… stop teasing.” He muttered between breathes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long, I kept rewriting it. Leave a comment and tell me if you like it


	6. Keep the hits above the belt

Alec woke up with a groan. He was exhausted from getting no sleep the night before because Magnus wanted to celebrate the engagement, multiple times. They’d spent the night making love, then having a shower, then making love and somehow got caught up in that cycle for 4 hours straight. He looked down to see Magnus resting his head on his chest and drawing faint patterns on his stomach, suspecting he was still asleep.

Alec shuffled a bit, trying to tell Magnus he was awake, not wanting to talk. Magnus looked up and smiled. The smile made Alec’s heart skip several beats. The smile lit up his worst days and added extra sun to the best ones. He wanted to be woken up with that smile for the rest of his life. Magnus straddled Alec and kissed him gently.

“Good morning.” Magnus said in a soft tone, knowing Alec wasn’t quite ready for screaming and shouting quite yet.

“Morning.” Alec replied, voice a little weak.

“Everyone is in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Jace and Clary came in this morning telling me to get a move on and wake you up. Apparently they have something important to tell everyone. Which means you need to get up baby.” Magnus said, almost getting lost in Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes mid-sentence.

Alec pouted at the thought of having to leave the room. Thoughts of last night rushing through his mind, making him wake up a little more.

“Alec, we can’t.” Magnus said, chuckling. “What if they walk in again whilst I’m on my knees at the end of the bed.” Magnus chuckled again at the smirk Alec had on his face.

“Not if we have a shower. We’re just trying to save the hot water.” Alec said, teasingly. He was getting slightly harder from the thought and could feel Magnus was having the same reaction.

Magnus was really torn. He wanted to go out to breakfast and see what all the fuss was about, but he really wanted to take Alec in the shower. “Ok, fine. But you know they’re going to know what we’re up to, don’t you?”

“I don’t care. If I want to suck off my fiancée, I shall do so.” Alec said, putting emphasis on the word fiancée to convince Magnus a little bit more.

“Ok, that’s just playing dirty.” Magnus said, folding his arms and pouting. “But I’m confused as to what we’re doing here wasting our time when there’s a shower to be had?” He asked, smirking down at Alec. They both jumped up within seconds and ran to the bathroom.

 

They walked into the living room dressed still in pyjamas, to see everyone sat around the kitchen island, eating breakfast whilst Luke was cooking at the oven.

They all looked up at Alec and Magnus at the same time. Izzy took in the messy hair and scruffy pyjamas and gave them a knowing smirk. Simon didn’t really notice anything. Jace noticed, went bright red and looked back down at his plate. Clary seemed lost in thought but still looking at them none the less. Luke looked at them, cleared his throat and said, “You two must be hungry after the morning you’ve had. Sit down.”

They sat down next to each other and Alec took Magnus’ left hand, absentmindedly playing with his engagement ring. “So, what’s this important announcement then?” He asked, breaking the very tense silence.

Alec and Magnus were gang leaders, yes. Fierce and feisty, deadly and intimidating, yes. But they were lovers. They loved each other and were so soft with each other. They never took their anger out on each other and they never walked away from a fight that was unsolved. They didn’t believe in going to bed mad and sometimes stayed up into early hours of the morning solving one of their arguments. They hated going to bed mad the first time it happened. They laid still like cardboard boxes and didn’t touch each other. They woke up wrapped up in each other and barely slept the whole night. It was awful, real life horror.

Alec was untouchable and horrifying, of course he was. But he was also the most sensitive and loving person Magnus had ever met. He loved him with whole heart and Magnus loved him equal amounts too.

Magnus was scary and deadly, definitely. But he was also the most soft and gentle person Alec had ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes on. There was nothing Magnus could do to stop Alec loving him forever.

“Me and Jace have some news.” They looked at each other, smiled and he pecked her on the lips. “We’re pregnant.” She said, excitedly.

“Wow, which of you is pregnant?” Simon asked, sarcastically. Secretly, he was delighted for them.

“Very funny Simon. Jace is actually a man. Trust me, I can prove it.” She said, purposely trying to make him feel uncomfortable, clearly it worked.

Izzy jumped up and congratulated them both, hugging them close to death. Simon muttered congratulations. Luke dropped his spatula and embraced them both, he was basically family anyway. Magnus and Alec exchanged a look saying, ‘oh no’ and didn’t say anything. When everyone sat back down, Clary and Jace started at Alec and Magnus, waiting for their reaction.

“You two are quiet.” Izzy stated, trying to provoke some kind of reaction from them.

“Clary, Jace, that’s…” Magnus stuttered. “Great, it’s just…” Magnus tried to continue but couldn’t find the words. “Don’t you think it’s…”

“A very stupid idea.” Alec finished, trying to help Magnus out. “Yes, very.” Magnus agreed, feeling just as awkward as Alec clearly was.

“Pardon?” Clary said, standing up trying to intimidate.

“Sweetheart, I killed your brother. Pipe down and listen to the reason.” Alec said, barely batting an eyelid to her ‘intimidation’.

“We just think having a child in this world is really stupid and unnecessarily dangerous.” Magnus said. He put his hand on Alec’s, attempting to calm him down.

“So, Lily is a mistake too, is she?” Izzy asked, clearly annoyed at what they were saying.

“No, not in the slightest. But she’s been in danger. She’s in danger right now. We’re in a fucking safe house to protect her. My home exploded. She nearly died twice two nights ago, remember? She’s not in any paperwork to try and protect her. And you’re capable at keeping her safe.” Alec explained, relaxing a little when he saw Izzy take in what he was saying and considering it. She visibly relaxed, which eased Alec a little. 

“Hey, I’m capable!” Clary protested with Jace backing her.

“Biscuit, you don’t even know what to do with Lily when you hold her, let alone protect her. If a man walked through that door right now, with a gun to her head, you wouldn’t have a clue what to do. It would be down to Alec or Izzy. Maybe Simon too, I’d be right behind. But you and Jace would be there in case we needed you to grab something. That’s just how it is.” Magnus said, trying to keep her calm which clearly didn’t help.

She walked over to them and slapped Magnus. Alec jumped up, his chair flying back into the distance. He gritted his teeth and said, “Don’t ever convince yourself that because you’re pregnant, you’re untouchable. Go and sit down before you do something stupid.”

Clary looked frightened and returned back to where she was sat before.

“Alright everyone, calm down. What they’re trying to say is that it’s a handful trying to protect Lily, which they would do all over again. They’re just saying that if you’re having a child, make sure you think it thoroughly through before you jump into ‘mamas and papas’ picking out a crib and blankets.” Luke said, not even turning around from the oven.

“Do you know what? You’re just jealous. Because your surrogate couldn’t have kids, and we can.” Clary said, looking Alec right in the eye.

“Clary!” Jace shouted, trying to calm her and situation down before it went too far.

“Go upstairs and calm the fuck down before you cut all ties with everyone down here.” Izzy said, looking stern. “And don’t you dare, ever, speak to my brother like that again. You understand?” She said, voice threatening and stern.

Jace put his hand on Clary’s shoulders and taking her upstairs, trying to prevent everyone turning on her within seconds. Izzy sat back down, finished her breakfast and looked up at Magnus who had tears in his eyes and was looking down at the floor. Alec wasn’t even there anymore. He left half way through her breakfast, not even noticing he had gone. Izzy flinched, thinking he went upstairs.

“He’s in his room. Clary will live for another day, don’t worry.” Simon whispered, not wanting to startle Magnus.

“Magnus are you ok?” Izzy asked, slowly approaching him.

“Yeah… what? Yeah, I’m…. um fine. I’m just going… check on… ‘ander.” Magnus said, jumbling everything he wanted to say whilst trying to consider what Alec was going through alone in their room. And with that, he left, glumly walking into his room.

Izzy turned to Simon and kissed him on the cheek. “Can you talk to you in our room please?” She said, walking away with Simon following her.

 

Magnus walked into his room to see Alec in the middle of the bed, in a ball, with his back to the door, letting out faint sobs every couple of seconds. Magnus’ heart ached at the sound. He walked round the bed, to where Alec was facing. He had his eyes shut tight, trying to fight the tears breaking through his thick wall. Magnus climbed into the bed and snuggled up to Alec, startling him. He moved back on the bed, trying to give Magnus more room. Magnus appreciated the small gesture and kissed Alec’s neck before burring his face there.

“It’ll be ok baby.” Magnus said, sound muffled by Alec’s neck.

“I love you Mags. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a child.” Alec said, before breaking into tears again.

“Alexander…” Magnus looked up at Alec and kissed him, gentle and soft, reassuring him. He waited until he opened his eyes before giving him a faint smile. “That, was not your fault, do you hear me? It was no one’s fault. These things happen. We can still have children one day, but that day is just going to be in our future, which is fine with me.” Magnus wiped his tears and his heart was screaming at the sight before him. His big, tough, fierce Alexander was now vulnerable and weak, in Alec’s eyes. In Magnus’ eyes, he was still tough and fierce and beautiful, absolutely breath taking.

“Mags, what names would you have picked?” Alec asked out of curiosity.

“If it was a boy? Max Alexander Lightwood-Bane. If it was a girl? Ava Magnus Lightwood-Bane. What about you?” Magnus asked in a soft tone.

“A boy would be Raphael Lightwood-Bane, because I know how much you love him. A girl would be Catarina Lightwood-Bane, because I know how much she means to you.” Alec said, with a sincere smile.

Magnus’ heart did little flips at how cute his boyfriend, wait no… fiancée was. He leaned in to kiss him until Izzy and Simon came bursting through the door. They pulled apart and sat up, wiping tears and pretending to be ok.

“Ok, you two. We have a little present for you. Consider it a wedding present.” She said, excitedly clapping like a seal.

“No, nu uh, you and Sherwin aren’t giving me some sock for a present and then not having to bother with an actual present. Wait until the wedding.” Magnus said, causing Alec to chuckle.

“Wow, ok. I guess I’ll just take it back and won’t offer to be a surrogate. Sorry for wasting your time.” She said teasingly and then slowly moved to the door with Simon, only to be stopped by Magnus.

“Wait, I’ll hear you out.” He said, chuckling. He could feel Alec smiling and giggling behind him. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, of course I am. We know we can have kids and I would love to be able to give you guys the gift of children. Simon agrees with it and would be more than happy to help.” She said, giggling. Alec made a cringed face whilst Magnus giggled too. “If you guys will let us, we’d be honoured to.” Izzy said, hopeful.

Alec jumped out of the bed and hugged his sister tightly, tears falling freely. She almost stumbled back from the force of the hug. Magnus followed after and they all came into a group hug.

“This is so much better than a sock.” Magnus whispered, the whole room erupting into bolts of laughter. They broke the hug and Magnus and Alec just looked at each other. Magnus pulled Alec in for a hug and then gave him a passionate kiss. “Is this want you want babe?” Magnus asked.

“Yes.” Alec replied, simply. They looked back at Izzy and thanked her a million times for her just being the best damn sister in the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	7. The truth

They all walked into the living with the brightest smiles. They saw Clary and Jace sat on the couch, looking worried. They jumped up when they saw them walk in. Jace gestured for him and Alec to walk off to the side for some private chat.

“Alec, Magnus, I am so so sorry. I don’t know what came over me, but I am so sorry.” Clary basically pleaded.

“Biscuit, it’s alright. Your hormones are all over the place. Just try not to make Alec want to kill you even more, and you’ll be fine.” Magnus replied, before pulling her into a bone crushing hug, trying to reassure her, knowing stress is no good for a baby.

 

Jace and Alec were sat at the kitchen island, backs to everyone in the living.

“Listen, I know what you and Magnus said is true, but…”

“Jace…” Alec tried.

“No, listen to me a second. We’ve been trying for months, and nothing. We were beginning to think we couldn’t have kids, and constantly seeing Izzy and Simon with Lily, it hurts her more than she lets on. She knows what to do with Lily, but she doesn’t want to. Because it hurts her to think she can never have that for herself. When she told me, we were both so fucking happy. She didn’t mean to react like that, she’s just different extremes. So, please be patient with her, alright? It’s crazy to think something can never happen, and then suddenly it is happening, and no one is happy about it.” Jace said, wiping away several tears that managed to escape.

“Jace, if you decide to have a child, we will protect them with our lives, same as we do for Lily. We were just saying think about it. We’re all supporting you, I promise.” Alec said, pulling Jace into a hug, trying to reassure him that they’re family, and will always have each other’s backs.

They walked into the living room to see everyone happy, thank god. Everyone was ok, and the tension disappeared. Alec put his hand on Clary’s shoulder and squeezed gently, showing that he was on board with this whole thing.

“Guys, I have a question. Like, it only just occurred to me, but why are we at war with Sebastian?” Simon asked, not realising what can of worms he had actually just opened right there. The only person who knew what happened was Alec, and he didn’t exactly want to be shouting it from the roof tops.

“Yeah, if I’m risking my daughter’s life, my fiancée’s life, my life, I want to know why.” Izzy said, looking at Jace. Jace shook his head and pointed to Alec. They all turned their focus to Alec, who was looking down.

“Alexander, honey, what is it?” Magnus said, trying to comfort him.

“I can’t tell you guys, I’m sorry.” Alec said, before standing up and going to his room.

Magnus had never seen him like this. The look on his face, the tone of his voice. It was almost like, he was ashamed? Embarrassed? But Alec wasn’t ashamed of anything. He was so open, well with Magnus anyway. Everyone else, not so much. Maybe Alec would tell him if it was just them two?

Magnus followed him into the room to see him getting dressed, looking like he was leaving. Magnus leaned against the door and tapped it lightly, “You going somewhere?” Magnus asked, looking the frantic Alec up and down.

“I’m going over the water. You’re all staying here, I’ll stay with Lydia.” Alec said, checking his body like he forgot something.

“Cabinet, top shelf.” Magnus said, pointing to the cabinet on the wall with his gun in. “What do you mean you’re going over the water. We didn’t go over any to get here… Oh. No chance!” Magnus said, stopping Alec from loading the gun. “You are not going there, and certainly not on your own!” Magnus said, his stern voice showed no chance of arguing.

“Magnus, I’m doing it whether I’m alone or not. I need you all to stay here, and do not follow me under any circumstances. Do you hear me?” Alec said, matching Magnus’ stern voice. They stood there, staring at each other, arms crossed, neither of them backing down. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and pulled him into a hug, trapping his still crossed arms in between their bodies. Alec chuckled and released his arms to hug him back. “I love you Mags.” He muttered into his shoulder through tears.

“No. No goodbyes. You know why? Because you’re coming back!” Magnus said, his tears more evident in his voice.

“Don’t cry. I promise, I’ll come back. But you have to promise to not follow me, I mean it.” Alec said, holding Magnus back to look him in the eyes.

“I promise. I love you.” Magnus said, more tears falling.

“I love you too!” Alec said, pulling him into an earth shattering kiss. But the need for oxygen got too much and they both had to pull back, neither of them wanting to let go of each other in case they never came back.

Alec checked his body one more time. Magnus got another magazine and filled it full of bullets and handed it to him, in case he needed a quick reload. “You got everything?” Magnus asked, looking over his whole body, noticing something different.

“Yeah. I think so.” Alec said, doing another check on his pockets.

“Yeah. Besides your engagement ring.” Magnus said, crossing his arms and looking away. He heard Alec chuckle and looked at him. He pulled a chain out from under his shirt to reveal his ring on a chain.

“If I ever lost it, I think I’d go full rampage Mags. I’m never taking it off, I promise.” He said, kissing Magnus and tucking his ring away again. “I have everything else right?” Alec said, doing yet again another search of his pockets. Magnus noticed and subtly slid his hand in his pocket and pulled a slip of paper out and hiding it, just making it look like it was a hug. “Alright, I’m going to go say bye to everyone else. Cuidate.” Alec said, kissing Magnus’ cheek before walking away. Magnus said it back before he left the room.

As soon as he was out of eyesight, Magnus opened up the piece of paper to see it was a letter, addressed to ‘Izzy, Jace, Simon, Clary, Lily, (any future children) and my Magnus’. He decided to wait until Alec left, before walking into the living room and reading out the letter.

“Izzy, my sister. You were always the smart, badass. I love you so much and I’m so proud of you. I will always be with you. You’re always going to be my little sister and I’ll always watch over you, I promise.” Everyone froze, realising what this letter was. Everyone besides Magnus, apparently. “Jace, my brother in more ways than one. You were an idiot sometimes, but I loved you anyway. I hope you have a great life and I wish you all the best. I’ll always watch over you and be the voice in your head, always. Simon, safe to say you earned your place in this family and I don’t regret it at all. You made my sister so happy. As long as she is happy, I’m happy. Clary, you’re pretty scary when you want to be, and definitely fit in with us. You came into our lives by saving my brother and I will forever be grateful. Stay fierce.” Magnus looked up at them, tears in his eyes. Thank god, they had the same expression as him. At least he wasn’t the only one crying. “Guys, what is this?” Magnus asked, voice cracking from tears.

“A goodbye note. He only ever leaves one if he thinks he won’t make it back.” Izzy said, wiping her tears.

“But the shop is only down the road?” Clary said, confused.

Magnus dropped the letter and ran into his room. He came out with two guns, loading them and grabbing his coat. Izzy tried to calm him down, but she didn’t manage to. “Magnus, what’s going on? Where are you going?”

“He hasn’t gone to the shop! He’s going across the water!” Magnus shouted, before leaving the house. Izzy grabbed a gun and followed Magnus, followed by Luke and Simon. “You two stay here. Watch Lily. Stay safe. Ciudate.” Simon said, before leaving.

 

Whilst on the drive back, Magnus spotted Alec’s car, and followed behind. He was about three cars behind.

“Why would he lie?” Simon asked.

“I don’t know.” Magnus replied.

“But it makes no sense.” Izzy said.

“I don’t know.” Magnus said.

“But I don’t…”

“I DON’T KNOW ALRIGHT?! All I know is that my fiancée thinks he’s heading to his death and didn’t tell me! So, shut the fuck up, and let me focus on not crashing this car because of all the anxiety, alright?!” Magnus screamed, whilst swerving out the way of three cars. The rest of the ride was silent, and every minute or so, Magnus glanced down at his engagement ring.

 

When Alec got the other side of the water, he went to Sebastian’s base. He had been here many times before, but not on these terms. This was new. He told the guard he was an old friend who needed to talk to him, and just like that, he let him through. Huh, must be a new guy. Letting a Lightwood in this place, dangerous. You can get shot for that.

He walked through the maze of hallways, before he heard moans coming from one of the rooms. Alec chuckled internally. He walked in to see Sebastian and a girl in bed, having sex. Alec cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. They both screamed, and Alec laughed. He grabbed a blanket and threw it at the girl, telling her to get dressed and leave.

“You could’ve joined.” She said, whilst wrapping it round her.

“I’m gay.” Alec replied, still chuckling. The girl finished wrapping the blanket around her and left, slamming the door in a huff. She didn’t appreciate being cut off. Alec pulled up a chair next to Sebastian’s bed, chuckling still. “You should be grateful I didn’t shoot you with your pants down. Literally.” Alec said, chuckling.

“Funny Lightwood. Did you come here to be a cockblock? Or is there something else you want?” Sebastian asked, not even bothered that two minutes ago he was seconds away from orgasm and now he was having a casual conversation with his number one enemy.

“If you’re offering, I’d love you to stop trying to kill us all. It would be appreciated. But this is funny, I’m sorry.” Alec said, still giggling like a child.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sebastian said, getting out of the bed, fully naked. Alec put his hands over his eyes, and faced the ceiling, not wanted see Sebastian like that. Sebastian turned around after getting dressed in sweats and a t shirt and chuckled. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before you know.” Sebastian said, smirking. Alec slowly removed his hands, not trying to see anything he shouldn’t.

“That’s beside the point. Listen, just stop trying to put a hit on us, alright?” Alec said, standing up to leave.

Sebastian grabbed his arm. Alec looked down at his hand on his arm and sent him a look, “Remove it, or lose it.” He said in a calm but threatening tone. Sebastian moved his arm and cleared his throat.

“I haven’t put a hit on you Alec. Nor your family.” Sebastian said, seeming genuine.

“Then why did…? Oh.” Alec said, realising what was happening. “Thank god they didn’t follow me here.” Alec said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

“We’re about to die, aren’t we?” Sebastian said, looking round his room for any obvious ways.

“Yeah. But if we…” Alec was cut off by shouts coming from down the corridor. He ran out the room to see Magnus, Izzy and Simon walking down the corridor towards him. “Magnus. What the hell are you doing here?! Get out of here now!” Alec shouted, trying to get his point across. Suddenly the fire alarm went off and smoke began to fill the corridor. “Magnus go!” Alec said, trying to push him away.

“Not without you! Not a chance, you’re coming with me!” Magnus said, grabbing Alec’s hand.

“Izzy get him out of here. Now!” Alec shouted, gesturing to Izzy and Simon.

“Alec, come with us!” Simon shouted, reaching out to him but pulled his hand back when a lump of ceiling fell in between them, on fire.

“GET MAGNUS OUT! NOW!” He all but screamed, as he ran back into Sebastian’s room with him. They shut the door and looked for an exit.

“It was all a trick wasn’t it? To get us together? So, they could kill us at the same time?” Sebastian asked, reaching for a fire extinguisher. Alec ran to the bed and ripped the pillow cases off the pillows and handed one to Sebastian. They put them over their faces, preparing themselves for what was happening outside. It clearly wasn’t their first time, and hopefully, if they did this right, it wouldn’t be the last time either. He just preyed, to any greater being that was listening, that Magnus got out ok.

They opened the door to the whole building slowly going up in flames. The floor was on fire, slowly spreading to the art hanging on the walls, then spreading to the walls, giving them little to no chance to escape. “Alec.” Sebastian said, grabbing his hand. “If we don’t make it out of here. I always loved you.” Sebastian said, looking sincere and ready to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	8. The past catches up to us all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think

Alec pulled him into the corridor and through the fire. Sebastian was trying to spray the fire in front of them before they ran into it, decreasing the pain and increasing the chances of escape. They made it out the front with everyone else, still holding hands. They looked at each other, threw the pillow cases down and hugged. Alec span him around, holding him tight. He put him down and they gazed into each other’s eyes and smiling, stopping all movement for a couple of seconds or so, before Izzy shouted Alec’s name and ran to him, coughing and pulling him into a tight hug, causing him to let go of Sebastian. That’s when he realised Magnus was stood there, watching what happened between those two. Shit.

“Alec are you alright?” Izzy said, giving him a brief check.

“Izzy, I’m fine. You alright?” He asked, looking over at Simon who had a relieved expression on his face and Magnus, who was looking at him with pure rage. Alec didn’t think he had ever seen Magnus that angry before. He knew he was going to get it, he prepared himself.

Magnus stormed over to the two and kneed Sebastian in the dick. He folded in on himself, groaning in pain, close to throwing up. Magnus looked at Alec and slapped him. Alec was frozen in shock, head to the side. He could see Izzy put her hand over her mouth in shock and Simon chuckle. He looked back at Magnus who was shaking with rage.

“Why didn’t you tell me?! I would’ve understood you know. I have a past too!” Magnus shouted, gaining the attention of quite a few bystanders.

“Magnus.” He whispered. “Can we do this somewhere el-“

“NO! I want to talk about it here, now! You lied to me! Is that was makes a marriage? Lies? We HATE Sebastian, but none of us know why. And now we do. Because you’re fucking him!”

“What? You think I’m cheating on you with him?” Alec said, amusement in his eyes. Ok, maybe now wasn’t the time to be smiling, but he was. He heard Sebastian chuckle to the side. Magnus got out his gun and hit him in the head with the handle, knocking Sebastian out. Some ambulance workers rushed to his side and Magnus didn’t even look at them.

“You think this is funny? Alec, I trusted you. I loved you.” Magnus said, anger slowly fading to sadness.

“Magnus, we were together. In the past. I’m not cheating on you. Me and him are over.”

“Really? Because that looks pretty current to me. The hand holding. Hugging. I bet you would’ve kissed if Izzy didn’t try to save your ass by interrupting.” Magnus said, taking Alec’s hand. He was confused. Why did he take his hand? He went from extreme hate to loving gestures? Magnus pulled his hands back, wiped his tears and walked away. Alec looked down at his hand to see Magnus had taken off his engagement ring and given it back to him.

“Magnus…” Was all he managed to spit out before falling to the floor, drowning in his own tears. Izzy kissed Simon before he went after Magnus. Izzy went to Alec’s side, and started rubbing his shoulders.

“Alec, maybe give him some space. Then tell him what happened with you and Sebastian. He might understand.” Izzy suggested, trying to do anything, everything, to stop him from crying.

An ambulance worker came over and asked what was wrong with Alec. He straightened himself up and wiped his tears. He obediently allowed her to check him over, before heading back to Izzy who was stood there waiting for him.

“Sebastian woke up. He wants to talk to you before you leave.” She said, sounding stubborn. Alec kissed her on the cheek and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, before making his way over to Sebastian.

Sebastian was looking at his home, his life. Burnt to ashes and meaning nothing. It once meant he was powerful, untouchable, dangerous, now it means nothing.

“You wanted to talk?” Alec said, standing next to Sebastian, gazing upon the ruins of the house.

“Yeah. I have a proposition for you.” Sebastian said, still not even glancing in Alec’s direction.

“Go ahead.” Alec said, crossing his arms and facing him.

Sebastian turned to look at him, “Come with me. I have no life here anymore. I want to get out of this business, settle down. With you.”

“No.” Alec replied, almost immediately, not needing a second to think.

“Ah, it was a long shot anyway. I know you love him.” Sebastian said, nodding his head in the direction of where Magnus left.

“Yeah, I do. I’m sorry I can’t be that for you anymore.” Alec said, genuinely sorry.

“It’s alright. I still have all the memories. The days out. The nights in. You screaming my name.” Sebastian said, chuckling.

“We were having a nice moment Seb, why?” Alec said, laughing also.

“We’ll always have lugar divertido.” Sebastian said, with his best Spanish accent. Going by the look on Alec’s face, he didn’t do very well.

“You always were shit at Spanish. Come on Sebastian, we spent two months in Spain and that’s the best you have?” Alec said, laughing.

“Goodbye Alec. Now go and get Magnus. You deserve to be happy.” Sebastian said, nodding his head away. When Alec walked away, Sebastian called after him, “And Alec? Let me know who tried to kill us.” Sebastian said, smiling.

 

Alec and Izzy headed back to Alec’s car, to see Simon leaning against the car.

“You didn’t go with Magnus?” Alec asked, confused.

“No, he wanted to go alone. Said he had things to think about.” Simon replied, looking at Alec with a little sympathy. The three leaned against the car, all stood shoulder to shoulder. They all sighed out. Today was one hell of a long day, it could only get worse from here on out.

“So, Magnus knows.” Alec said, casually.

“How did he take it?” Simon asked, careful to not make Alec more tense.

“Accused me of still loving Sebastian.” Alec said, careful to not let anyone hear what he was saying.

“HA! I fucking knew it. Jace owes me money.” Izzy said, looking proud.

“Thanks Izzy.” Alec said, looking at her. He was still depressed. He hoped it wasn’t the end of them, he could only see his future with Magnus in it. He hadn’t planned for any of this to happen.

“Well, when we get back to the safe house, one of two things is going to happen…” Izzy began.

“You’re going to either fight…” Simon started.

“Or have really hot hate sex.” Izzy finished, high fiving Simon after saying it.

“I know you’re trying to cheer me up and everything. You’re doing a shit job of it.” Alec said, glancing between the two.

“Sorry. We know you loved him.” Simon said.

“We know your story isn’t over big bro. Just hold on and give him time.” Izzy said, getting the car keys from Alec, whilst Simon called shotgun. They all just chuckled and got in the car.

 

Magnus stormed into the safehouse, only to be bombarded by Lily running up to him and jumping into his arms.

“Maggy!” She shouted when he picked her up.

“Hello sweet pea. Mummy and daddy will be home soon, go sit with auntie Clary and wait for them.” He said, putting her down. He made his way to the kitchen and glass with vodka, he was going to need it. Jace came into the kitchen and cringed at the smell.

“That’s not water.”

“I hope not.” Was all Magnus replied, raising his eyebrows before taking a big gulp of it.

“What happened?” Jace asked, scared for the lives of those who went.

“Sebalec. They were a thing. And it wasn’t Sebastian trying to kill us.” Magnus said, and then took an even bigger gulp.

“Who? Oh, Sebastian and Alec. Yeah, they were cute back in their day.” Jace said absentmindedly. When he realised what he did, Magnus had already smashed his fist through the door of a cupboard before refilling his half empty glass and taking it to his room, locking his door behind him.

Jace went to the living room to sit with Clary. She just shrugged at him, silently saying she had no idea what happened. Alec walked through the door and looked at the two.

“Where’s Magnus? Is he here?” Alec said, staring at Jace. He pointed to their room and Alec went to the door, only to find it locked.

Alec sat against the door, unbeknownst to him that Magnus was doing the exact same the other side. He put his hand against the door and pressed his cheek against it. “Mags, baby, let me in.” He whispered, scared if he went above a whisper he would break down, again.

“Don’t call me that.” Magnus said, taking another gulp of his drink.

“Magnus, I love you. Not him. I loved him once upon a time, but those feelings are gone. They faded into memories. You are my future, Magnus. I love you so much. Just let me in and we can talk about it.”

“No, Alec, I can’t. Just please, leave me in here. Sleep on the couch and we’ll talk in the morning.” And with that, Magnus got up and sat on the bed. He could hear Alec still pleading outside quietly, but he ignored him. He downed the rest of his drink and went to the bathroom.

After removing all his jewellery, having a shower and brushing teeth, he walked back into the bedroom. It was silent. He hated it. He couldn’t hear his Alexander breathing or see him laid in the bed. And he knew he was about to spend the night alone. He hadn’t spent a night alone, by choice, in almost 4 years. It killed him to think that Alec, his Alexander, won’t be there when he wakes up. With his adorable hair drooping all over his gorgeous face. His cute sleeping face. His legs all tangled with his. And then rage took over as he thought of Alec, _HIS_ Alexander, doing that with that slimy, sneaking bastard Sebastian. He wanted to smash something. He started pacing the room, trying to not punch anything. He went to different objects round the room, contemplating whether to put a hole in them, or leave them as they are.

“Mags, stopped pacing. You’ll get a headache.” Alec said through the door.

The sudden voice made Magnus jump. He looked at the door. Alec must’ve still be sat outside the door. It had been at least an hour since Magnus got back. Was Alec really still out there?

“Alec? Are you still there?” Magnus asked, wondering why he was still sat outside. Didn’t he get the hint? He wasn’t coming in.

“Of course, I am. I won’t be able to sleep without you next to me anyway, so I’ll wait until morning, so we can talk about this.” Alec said, still sat outside the room. He was doing exactly what he told Magnus. He was waiting. Well, that’s not entirely true. He was trying to figure out how to tell Magnus everything. Magnus wanted the truth, and that’s exactly what he was going to get it. But it wasn’t going to be easy. There was a lot of Alec’s past he kept hidden, but it was all for good reason.

“Go sleep on the couch Alec. You aren’t coming in.” Magnus said, sounding exhausted. He was exactly as exhausted physically as he sounded. He just wished none of this ever happened. He just wanted to go back to their engagement night. No wait, he fucked that up. He wanted to go back to their first anniversary. No wait, that was basically a cursed day. In fact, he couldn’t think back to a day where something didn’t go wrong. Every anniversary, Christmas, Easter, birthday, Saturday. Every special day, or not special day, it was ruined. By either him or Alec. If everyday he spent with Alec was just going to bring him hassle, maybe this relationship wasn’t worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided this is going to be 13 chapters long. I don't know if I will do another part to this after chapter 13. comment what you think. sorry if this sucked.   
> I don't know if SAA exists. but I based it off of AA meetings.

Magnus woke up with a headache. Damn it, Alec was right. If he continued pacing, he would get a headache. He sat up hastily, instantly regretting his decision. He felt like he had a hangover. But he couldn’t have, he barely drank any last night. Maybe it was like an emotional hangover. After the emotional rollercoaster, questioning of his entire relationship and essentially calling off his engagement, I’m sure an emotional hangover was expected.

He reluctantly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Looking at the time, he realised it was only 5am and it was incredibly early for him to be getting ready for the day already, but since he was awake anyway, fuck it. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He changed out of his pyjamas and opened the door, only to have a barely awake Alec fall at his feet, literally. Alec abruptly stood up and was face to face with Magnus.

He looked completely drained. Hair all over his face. Eyes bloodshot, like he hadn’t slept. Had he really been sat up against the door waiting for Magnus, all night?

“Yes, I was.” Alec said, unaware that Magnus didn’t actually mean to say that out loud.

“Alec…” Magnus started, but was cut off by Alec grabbing him and pulling him in for a hug. He felt Magnus tense up and let go of him and took a few steps back

“Sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just had a horrible night.” Alec said, looking down at the floor.

“Yeah. So, did I. I barely slept, too busy thinking to what you and _he_ used to do. Or still do. Whatever, I don’t know.” Magnus said, rather bluntly.

“Used to. I’d never cheat on you Mags. I’ll tell you whatever you want to know, if you still want to?” Alec asked, looking sheepish.

“No, I don’t. wait, yeah I do. I don’t know. Do I want to know?” Magnus said, having a debate with himself, but out loud. Alec took his hand and led him to the bed, carefully. They sat down with a bit of distance between them, despite the hurt but patient look in Alec’s face.

“Ok, I will tell you everything. But it will take me a while ok? Just bear with me, ok?” Alec said. Magnus could see something was clearly bothering him. Something bad. Whatever this was, it was something that he didn’t like talking about. But that doesn’t make it right.

“Ok Alec. I will. But it better be something good or I’m walking out that door, and I won’t come back.” Magnus threatened, knowing in his heart that it would kill him to do it, but he would still do it. What was the point if Alec lied to him and kept secrets?

“I was in a SAA club.” Seeing the look of confusion on Magnus’ face, he continued. “Sex Addicts Anonymous. You know my father was a spawn of Satan? When I came out at 15, he forced me to have sex with guys, to ‘prove to him’ that I was actually gay. I would do it so often, I became addicted. The age of 16 I was in SAA. They all thought I was just some horny teenager. I wasn’t. I would jerk off roughly and vigorously, until it hurt, if I didn’t have sex every two days, at least. That’s where I met Sebastian.” Alec could see Magnus flinch and tense up at the mention of his name.

“I think I’ve heard enough. You went on a few dates and fell in love?” Magnus said, trying to spare himself from the hurt of hearing it from Alec.

“No, actually.” Alec said, trying not to lose his temper. _It’s alright Alec. He’s just hurt. You lied to him remember. You just need to tell him the truth and everything will be ok. Just breathe and continue._ “Me and Sebastian would cheat.” Alec could see Magnus was about to speak, noting the rage in his face. So, he interrupted, “Not on you! Never on you! We would cheat the group. Our goal was to not have sex for a certain amount of time, so we would sleep together, and get the chips to say we did it. Neither of us would say anything because we would both be in shit for it, so we just did that for two years. The group decided we were ‘cured’ after about 6 months. Then when I met you, I didn’t need the group or Sebastian anymore.” Alec said, softly.

“So, I was just that big a turn off that you suddenly weren’t addicted to sex anymore?!” Magnus said, instantly getting offended.

“NO! Of course not! You’re literally the biggest turn on. But when I was an addict, it would be rough, and harsh, and without emotion. With you it was gentle, and slow, and full of passion and mutual love. It was so much better, and more satisfying, than anything I’d ever experienced before. You saved me. Ask Izzy. I never loved Sebastian. I just loved that he was just as desperate as I was.” Alec said, taking Magnus’ hand.

“Then why did you say to me that you loved him?” Magnus said, the anger slowly leaving him.

“Because I was embarrassed. I felt dirty and I didn’t want you to…”

“Leave you?” Magnus finished. Alec nodded, and wiped a tear that fell. Magnus instantly softened up. “Come here.” Magnus said, pulling him into a hug, running his hand through Alec’s hair. “Listen, I love you so much. I wouldn’t leave you over something like that. Why didn’t you just tell me what happened Alec? I could’ve helped you. How did you two even end?” Magnus asked, feeling like there was more to the story.

“I met you. I left him. He got on his knees and begged me, claiming he was in love with me. But he wasn’t. It was just desire and lust. Or maybe he really did. I don’t know. But I didn’t stick around to find out. I had you, I didn’t need him.” Alec said, clinging onto Magnus tighter, like that information would make Magnus want to leave him.

“Alec, you should’ve told me.” Magnus said, pulling Alec’s head back and looking into his eyes. “I don’t want you to ever feel like you can’t tell me something, you understand? From now on, you tell me everything. No more secrets. Promise?” Magnus said, trying to get Alec to open up even more.

“I promise. I’m sorry, I should’ve told you.”

“I’m sorry too. I should’ve realised you were embarrassed. I just never thought you would be embarrassed with me. I’ve seen you, every inch. Your scars and ‘imperfections’ as you call them.” Magnus said, using quote marks around ‘imperfections’ as he had stated, many times, that Alec was beautiful, scars and all. “Just promise you’ll always tell me if something happens.”

“He asked me run away with him.” Alec blurted out, causing Magnus’ eyes to widen and him to go stiff, still holding Alec’s face.

“What.” Magnus said, barely moving.

“I said no without taking a breath. You told me to not keep anything from you, so I’m telling you. It means nothing to me.” Alec said, trying to get Magnus to blink or something. He felt Magnus soften his grip and saw his face soften too. He leaned forward and kissed Alec, taking him by surprise. He kissed him back with equal passion and effort. Magnus leaned them backwards, laying under Magnus whilst still kissing him. Alec pulled back and giggled. _He fucking giggled!_

“What?” Magnus asked, a smile on his face.

“It’s just… if we do anything, which we don’t have to…” He reassured, making sure Magnus knew he didn’t do this just to get sex. “We’re laying on the bed horizontal. My legs are too long to fit this way round.” He said, still chuckling. Magnus didn’t understand until he looked at the bed. They were laying the wrong way around. Their heads weren’t at the headboard, they were at the side. Magnus laughed and pulled him back into a kiss. 

Alec got up to lay by the headboard, to which he just laughed even more and laid normally, waiting for Magnus to get back on top. And he did not disappoint. Magnus crawled on top of Alec, who was still in yesterday’s clothes. He kissed him with more passion and love than before, catching Alec off guard. He was expecting a kiss, of course. But not one with that much power. He reciprocated the kiss when it registered with him that he wasn’t kissing him back yet. His hands sliding all along the sides of his body and resting on the hem of his top.

“Sit up.” Magnus said, sitting up. Alec sat up and looked at Magnus confused, until he swiftly took Alec’s top off and pushed him back down after taking his own off. Alec let out a frustrated grunt and Magnus pulled back. He looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. He saw that Alec was pouting, so Alec made a big deal of it. He removed his hands from Magnus’ hips and crossed them over his chest. Magnus rolled his eyes and laughed as he reached down and picked up his top to put it back on. When he did, he looked down at Alec who was now smiling. He sat up and kissed Magnus, his hands travelling to his hips again. He reached the top and pulled it off over his head, breaking the kiss. When he looked back at Magnus, he just laughed.

“I like taking it off you.” Alec explained in a child’s voice.

“But was it necessary to _put it back on_ to take it off again?” He asked, faking annoyance.

“Fine. Put it back on and take it off on your own.” Alec teased.

“No fucking chance.” He said, before slamming Alec back onto the bed and kissing him again, hands going to his belt buckle. Alec’s hands were exploring his hips and stomach, loving Magnus’ figure ever since he first saw it.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked into Magnus’ eyes. “Wait, there’s something we have to do first.” Alec said, trying to move Magnus off him.

“What? Really? Right now?” He asked, so confused. Alec went into the hallway, leaving a half hard Magnus just staring in his general direction, waiting for his return. Alec ran back in, laughing.

“I may or may not have woken up Jace by accident.” He said, still laughing as he shut the door. Magnus saw an angry Jace towards them before Alec shut the door and locked it, still laughing as he made his way to the bed.

“Is that what was so important?” Magnus said, faking irritation again.

“No, this was.” Alec said, getting Magnus’ ring out of his pocket. “That is if you still want it?” Alec said, suddenly doubting everything.

“Of course, I do!” Magnus said, taking the ring and putting it back on his finger. He and Alec just stared at it, smiling. Magnus looked down at Alec, who looked at him with eyes asking an innocent question. “Now, where were we?”

Alec pulled him down for a kiss. He swiftly removed his pyjamas trousers and gasped at the feel of Magnus without underwear. “Magnus, no underwear?” He said, looking up at him.

“This was all my plan. Get you into my bed.” Magnus teased flirtatiously.

“Well, it would be a shame to waste such a good plan, wouldn’t it?” Alec teased back, even more flirtatiously.

“It would. It took a lot of planning.” Magnus smiled and took Alec’s trousers and boxers off together, so they were both naked.

Magnus leaned in for a kiss, but it failed. They were both smiling too much that the kiss didn’t work. “I can’t kiss you with you smiling like that.” Magnus said, pouting like a child.

“Well, I’m happy.”

They kissed again, this time slower, realising that they weren’t going anywhere. They argued and they lied to each other. And Alec had kept such a huge part of his life from Magnus. But they both knew that when all is said and done, they’ll find their way back to each other. They were meant to be and Alec sure as hell isn’t going to let something like this be the reason for their break up, if there was to ever be one. He decided in that moment that he would marry this man the first chance he got. He made a mental note to ask Simon and Jace for some help, but right now he had more urgent matters to be dealing with, like Magnus not able to undo Alec’s trousers.


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus woke up naked, back pressed against Alec’s chest. Alec had his arms snaked around his waist, pulling his back closer to Alec’s chest, face nuzzling in his neck. All the bad feelings from yesterday were gone. Magnus got to wake up with Alec like this, no one else. He was the only one allowed to see Alec in this vulnerable state, while he’s asleep. Magnus is the only one who can pressed his naked body to Alec’s.

Magnus turned around, still in Alec’s grip and gazed at his beautiful, peaceful face. Hair all over his face, most likely from the sweat of last night. His face didn’t look tense, it looked content. If you met Alec and his face looked like this, you wouldn’t think he was actually a gang leader who had killed many, number close to 50. You wouldn’t assume he was the most dangerous, murderous and untouchable person. Magnus smiled, thinking back to how soft Alec actually is when it’s just them and he softly brushed his messy hair out of his eyes, which accidentally woke him up.

“Morning baby.” Alec said, before kissing his hand.

“Morning.” Magnus said, kissing Alec’s lips softly.

“I hope we haven’t been asleep long. I’m so glad we sorted things out last night.” Alec said, glancing down Magnus’ body and then back at his face.

Magnus chuckled and put his arms around Alec’s neck, “Alexander, I’m sorry we had anything that needed sorting out. I just… got jealous. But you’re mine, I know that.” Magnus said, before pulling Alec into a ground-breaking kiss. Alec swears he saw fireworks. The kiss deepened, and they gripped each other tightly. They wanted their bodies touching at every possible chance. It wasn’t sexual, it was the need for each other. They needed to be close. They needed to be touching. They needed to know each other were there.

Alec pulled back first, the need for oxygen becoming apparent. “I love you so much Magnus Bane.” He said, well, more like breathlessly whispered.

“I love you too Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus replied, playing with the hair at the back of Alec’s neck.

They laid like this for a while, almost half an hour, just looking into each other’s eyes, when they heard a faint knock at the door.

“Come in.” Alec said, after double checking the blankets covered everything important.

Izzy awkwardly walked into the room, feeling bad about breaking up the moment, but clearly had something important to say. “Ok you two. Are you alright now? You still going to get married? You still want a family?” Izzy asked, perching on the edge of the bed.

“Yes. We’re all good now, why?”

“I was worried. You two are never like that, you never argue that badly. I’m glad you made up. Jace thinks that we should head home. Which means you need to get a hold of Lydia.” Izzy said.

Lydia Branwell was Alec’s best friend. She wasn’t ever into the whole ‘illegally kill people and running a gang’ thing, so she didn’t join the Shadowhunters. Alec trusted her with his life. She knew all about the gang, but never betrayed them. She had been called in and questioned so many times by the police, never once gave away any implication that she knew of anything. She was so loyal and kind. She also happened to be an estate agent, so she could help them find a new home.

“Yeah, I will. I want to spend the morning in bed first, but we can head back around 12?” Alec asked, holding Magnus tighter.

Izzy nodded and left, after sending them a smile, like she found them really cute. Alec knew how much Izzy loved his relationship with Magnus. Alec wasn’t exactly the warmest person in the world, especially before he met Magnus, and after they got together, Izzy could tell that Alec found something special, as did his mother, and they were both over the moon for them both. When they both met Magnus for the first time, they loved him instantly and welcomed him into the family, which made Alec unbelievably happy. Jace didn’t really notice a difference. He thought Alec was happy and perfect with Sebastian. But he wasn’t, he really wasn’t. They weren’t in love. It was more like sexual obsession. They confused lust and pleasure with love. He said yes to Magnus’ question about loving him because he was embarrassed. He didn’t want to tell Magnus that he and Sebastian used to meet up and fuck in alleyways and do all kinds of weird stuff in the bedroom. He didn’t want to tell Magnus that he was Sebastian’s sub, he thought it was embarrassing. It wasn’t love, it was never love. Love for each other’s bodies? Possibly.

Magnus snapped him out of his thoughts by pecking his Adam’s apple. “Why do you want to spend the morning in bed? You hate it.” Magnus asked, concerned about his fiancée. It was true. Alec hated spending more time in bed than necessary in the morning. He wanted to be up and start his day. The only exception was when his muscles were sore or ached from the previous nights or he particularly wanted to hold Magnus a little longer.

“I’m just happy… laying here with you.” Alec said, hiding his face best as he could.

“Aw babe, that’s adorable. I love you.” Magnus said, trying to see his face.

“I love you too. And never call me adorable again. I own a gun.” He teased.

 

When they did finally pry themselves away from the bed, they had a shower and got dressed, making sure they had everything they brought with them. They walked into the living room to see everyone ready. Lily ran to Alec and hugged his leg. When he chuckled, she pulled away and made grabby hands at him. He rolled his eyes lovingly and picked her up and gave her a proper cuddle.

“Are you ready to go little one?” Alec asked Lily, to which she replied by nodding enthusiastically and showed him a picture she drew. It wasn’t anything special. There wasn’t anything distinct that you could see, just different coloured scribbles on the page.

“That’s Maggy.” She said, pointing to a green line. She looked so proud at her drawing. Alec and Magnus couldn’t help but exchange a look of love for her, secretly wishing they had a child of their own. When the time is right, and they aren’t being hunted down, Alec will tell Izzy that they’re ready. And her and Simon will… oh god, stop thinking.

“Wow, that’s great sweet pea. You’re better than auntie Clary.” Magnus teased, to which Clary playfully smacked his arm and took Lily from Alec.

“There’s spare breakfast on the table. We’re going to wait in the car. Take your time.” Clary said, walking out the door with everyone.

Alec and Magnus exchanged a look. It was odd. They never left them alone. It was confusing. Why were they being left alone? Why didn’t they just wait for them to finish their breakfast? They walked into the kitchen to see breakfast laid out on the island. They exchanged another confused look.

“Do you think it’s poisoned?” Magnus teased, gently elbowing him.

“I don’t know. I’m so confused.” He said, looking around the kitchen for something out the ordinary, besides the hole in the door that Magnus did.

They sat down and ate their breakfast, which was surprisingly nice. They drank the drinks that were left out for them, which didn’t taste weird or different. When they washed the plates and put them away, they walked out the house and headed to the car. They got in the seats they were in on the way here and put on their seatbelts. They smiled at each other and looked up to see everyone staring at them with the weirdest smiles on their faces.

“Yes? Can we help you?” Alec said, raising an eyebrow.

“Did you eat it all?” Izzy asked, placing her head on her intertwined hands, clearly enjoying it.

“Yes, it was nice. Why?” Magnus asked, confused.

“Were you hungry?” Simon asked.

“Yes Simon, we were. Anything else?” Alec said, folding his arms.

“Oh my god you guys!” Magnus said, folding his arms and looking awkward.

“What? What have I missed?” Alec said, looking back between Magnus and group staring at them.

“Yes! We had sex last night. Alright?!” Magnus said, just above a whisper so Lily didn’t hear them.

“Yes, I fucking knew it. I’ll take my money now!” Izzy said. Her and Simon held their hands out, and Clary put money in Simon’s hands and Jace did the same with Izzy.

“Are you guys serious? You bet on whether we would have sex? Do you always bet on our sex lives?” Alec deadpanned.

“Not always. We sometimes bet on who wins an argument or how each other will react. Oh Jace, that’s reminds me. You owe me cash. Magnus accused him of still loving Sebastian. Hand it over.” Izzy said, grinning when Jace put even more money in her hand.

“Me and Izzy said you would and those two said you wouldn’t solve your problems until this morning, hence why Clary said take your time.” Simon said, admiring the money he won.

“Oh my god, Luke can you start the car and drive please?” Alec practically begged.

“Wait, did you do it again this morning?” Luke said, turning around and looking at them too.

“No.” Magnus said, folding his arms again.

“Then I’ll take that!” Luke said, taking the money of Izzy and Simon’s hands. “Ok, now we can go.” Luke said, grinning.

 

They were about half way through the car ride, when Alec realised Magnus was trying to gain his attention.

“Sorry, what?” Alec asked, completely oblivious.

“I said you looked really deep in thought. What’s wrong?” Magnus asked. He put a blanket of the two of them and put his hand on Alec’s thigh, to reassure him and hopefully release some of the tension building.

“This whole thing. We thought it was Sebastian. And now we have to start the hunt all over again and I’m just… stressed.” Alec said, trying his best to smile at Magnus so he didn’t take it out on him.

“Have you not figured it out already?” Magnus said, looking genuinely confused.

“No.” Alec said, getting agitated.

“Babe think about it. Who is the only other person who knows where that base is? Who knows Izzy and Simon have a daughter? Who knows about your temper? Who knew you would go over the water to try kill him? Who knew where everyone lived?” Magnus questioned, like he already knew the answer. Well, he did. But he wanted Alec to be able to figure it out for himself. He hated it when people told him things that he should’ve already known. It didn’t sit well with him.

“Us 6.” Alec said, trying his hardest to wrack his brain and figure it out.

“Well, it’s not one of us. Think harder.” Magnus said, rubbing his thigh again, but in a comforting, encouraging way, not a seductive way.

Alec tried his best. He really did. He couldn’t think of anyone know knew all that. Besides the 6 he was with right now and… OH. Oh, it all made sense now. Of course! Why didn’t he think of this sooner? He was so stupid to not see it.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, right?” Alec said, look of realisation plastered all over his face.

“They have motive. And means.” Magnus said, gently squeezing his thigh when he saw the look of fear briefly consume Alec’s face. “Hey, it’s alright. We’ll deal with them.” He said, smiling.

“Luke, we have a new destination. Drop us off and then take everyone else home.” He said.

“Where to?” Luke said, understand almost immediately what was going on.

“The garage. We need a car.” Alec replied sternly.

“Where are you going?” Izzy asked, concerned.

“The Dumort.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucked, i'm still kind of new to this writing thing. let me know what you think


	11. Chapter 11

Magnus and Alec looked up at the building in front of them. The sign read ‘The Dumort’ and Magnus could feel Alec’s anger radiating off him.

“Calm down. Remember the plan?” Magnus said, rubbing the top half of his arm, attempting to calm him down.

“They nearly took you away from me, Magnus. You aren’t going to have much luck calming me down.” He replied, shrugging his arm free. Magnus turned him to look at him and took his face in his hands.

“Hey, I’m still here, aren’t I?” Magnus said, gently stroking his cheek. Alec leaned down and kissed him, a little reassurance to himself that Magnus is ok.

They walked into the ‘hotel’ and spoke to the assistant at the desk. It wasn’t really a hotel. Well, it was. The first few floors were hotel rooms, which is how they made their money. But after floor 5, it was gangs. The ‘Dumorts’ were a gang that weren’t very big, but, were rich. They all lived in the hotel and the top floor was just one big gang leader room, where she lived. Camille Belcourt. She was known for her slutty years when she was 17. She was Magnus’ ex, as well as Simon’s, Sebastian’s, there was gossip of her sleeping with Valentine and she tried to make a move on Alec, to which he ignored her and told her he was gay.

Magnus broke up with her because of Alec. Magnus and Camille weren’t very healthy, but they were together. When he met Alec, he broke up with her and she got mad. Sebastian broke up with her because of Alec too. Her and Simon split up because he met Izzy and felt like she was something special. She bumped into him in the street a couple years later and he accidentally let it slip that he had a child. She got mad and smashed up someone’s car.

The assistant met them with a smile, and her normal phrase that she has to greet everyone with.

“Hello. How can I help you today?” She said, smiling her brightest smile.

“Hello. My name is Magnus Bane.” He saw her eyes widen and her smile look more forced than before. “I’m here for Camille.”

“She isn’t home today.” She said, looking scared.

“That’s alright. We’ll wait in her room.” Magnus said, smiling.

“Sir, I can’t…” She said, looking around, avoiding eye contact.

“He said, we’ll wait in her room.” Alec said, sounding sterner and more threatening than Magnus.

“Yes sir, of course. Right this way.” She said, pointing to the elevator, private elevator. She pressed a red button and left them to it.

As they stood there, waiting for the door to shut, Alec put his hand over the camera in the corner. Magnus looked at him and flashed him a scared look. Alec put his lips in a kiss position and stood there. Magnus chuckled and leaned up to kiss him. They heard the elevator ding and straightened up, ready for her gang members to attack. But nothing happened. The room was bare. They walked out the elevator and looked around. They exchanged a look and nodded.

Magnus went straight to the kitchen and got her trash can, which was a deep shade of red. He went to her bedroom and got an identical trash can as the kitchen and went to the main room, which you see as soon as you exit the elevator. Alec went straight to the main room and picked up her computer. He uploaded a picture of him and Magnus and made it her backscreen. He moved her desk off the mini podium and placed it in the corner of the room. He grabbed two chairs from her dining table, which were a deep shade of red (of course!) and put them next to each other on the podium. Magnus emptied her bins around the podium and placed them either side of the chairs. Alec poured a liquid in them both and Magnus lit them on fire with the matches her brought. They both went and got butcher knives from her drawers and sat in the chairs, playing with them.

“How long until she comes back?” Alec asked, smirking.

“Well, her assistant would’ve called her the second we were in the elevator, so a couple minutes.” Magnus replied, also smirking.

A few minutes later they heard the elevator bell ding and they both started playing with their knives again, faint smirks on their faces, looking unphased by her presence.

“Boys.” She said, walking out the elevator. She was wearing a tight red dress, with high heels, which were red (this woman and the fucking colour red) and she crossed her arms. She stopped about 3 metres away from them, scared to go further.

“Camille.” Magnus said, not looking up.

“How did you get in?” She said, angrily.

“You need a new assistant.” Magnus replied, smirking.

“Magnus, do you want to explain why you’re here. Otherwise you can leave.” She said, trying to sound stern and threatening.

“Make me.” He said, looking up at her. He saw her flinch a little, before regaining her stance.

“Well, I’ll just call my boys and they’ll come and throw you out.” She said, walking to the phone on the wall.

“You mean Raphael and Quinn?” Magnus said, faintly chuckling.

“Yes.” She said, thinking he was scared of them.

“Raphael is a Downworlder Camille.” He said, smirking bigger. He glanced at Alec, who returned his smile.

“And Quinn is dead.” Alec said, looking back down at his knife.

“But, if you don’t believe us, please do call and check.” Magnus said, gesturing to the phone.

She glanced at the phone but decided against it and looked back at the boys on the chair.

“Do you think this makes you look tough?” She said, chuckling.

They both looked up and smirked at her. “I would find that intimidating…” Magnus started.

“If you weren’t shaking.” Alec finished, still playing subtly with his knife.

“Alright, you made your point. Tell me what you’re here for then.” She said, making her way to her desk. She sighed and rolled her eyes at the screen saver. She typed in her password after glancing up, so they didn’t see it.

“Camille Lewis. Creative password. Little bit pre-pubescent for me.” Magnus said, chuckling at her reaction.

“You want to know why we’re here?” Alec asked, getting up. He walked over to her desk and looked across at her. He stabbed the desk right by her hand and smiled at her. “You targeted my niece because of a little crush.” He said, sounding intimidating and scary as fuck.

Magnus stood up and walked over to the desk, standing behind her chair. “And we don’t appreciate you shooting up the house.”

“Alec, Magnus, I didn’t target Lily.” She said, smirking.

Alec was confused but didn’t let it go to his face. He didn’t want her to know that he was confused. He thought back to everything Izzy said.

“Where were you before you got here?” Alec said. Magnus shot him a look of questioning, but Alec subtly told him to go with it.

“I was meeting up with an old friend. A hit-man. My last one was killed.” She said, giving Alec an angry look.

Alec grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the wall directly behind her desk.

“Alec!” Magnus yelled, trying to calm him down.

“This will go one of two ways.” Alec said, tightening his grip on her neck. “You either call him off, or I will strangle you here, right now.” He said, whispering to her cheek.

Magnus put his hand on the arm Alec had on her throat and tried to pry his hand off. “Alexander, let go.” Magnus tried. “Alec, I know she went after Lily, but let go. She isn’t worth it.”

“She didn’t go after Lily though. She went after Izzy.” He said, bringing her head towards him and then smacking it against the wall.

“Alec, let go.” He said, stroking his cheek and attempting to calm him down by stroking his hair at the back of his neck with the other hand.

Alec could see the colour drain from her face and let her go. She fell to the floor gasping for air. “You knew they would come after me, didn’t you? I swear to god if you ever come near any of us again, I’ll burn the building down whilst you’re asleep.” Alec said. He walked over to the trash cans that were still on fire, and kicked them over, setting fire to the trash on the floor around the chairs. Some parts of the floor setting on fire too, but he didn’t care. He knew it wouldn’t set the whole place on fire, and it wouldn’t spread. He walked towards the elevator and looked back to Magnus, who was nursing Camille. He looked up at Alec with a look that made Alec’s heart shatter. That look of fear, again. Alec hoped Magnus knew he would never hurt him. Ever. No matter how angry he was. Magnus jumped up and walked over to Alec, giving him a smile that didn’t even reach his eyes before getting into the elevator with him, ready to endure a silent car ride to Izzy’s house.

 

When they knocked the door, she opened it with a pillow in her hand, which was falling apart. She let them in. Alec looked round and saw Jace, Clary, Simon and Lily putting things in trash bags and sweeping broken glass.

“This was all Camille. She was coming after you Izzy. Not Lily.” He said and walked straight to the kitchen for a drink. He needed one. He poured a scotch as it began to rain. It was raining hard, and he thought back to Magnus and how he looked at Camille. Eyes with love, then Alec, eyes with fear. The way he looked at her, there was something in the look that made Alec insecure. The way he tried to stop Alec killing that woman. The way he helped her. The way he ran to her side. The way he looked at Alec. There was fear in his eyes. Then he remembered another time Magnus did that. And another. In fact, he couldn’t think back to a time Magnus looked at him without the hint of fear. Alec felt his heart sink to the floor and he finished his drink.

“Sorry Izzy. I need to go to sleep. Can I sleep in the spare room?” He asked, rubbing his forehead and subtly pulling his hair.

Izzy noticed all the signs and nodded, giving him a hug. “Whatever’s happened, I love you.” She whispered in his ear, so no one else heard her.

 

Everyone continued cleaning the wrecked home, trying to make it liveable, as much as they could. They would finish their house, sleep here the night and continue to Jace and Clary’s house tomorrow. They had to fix this house, so Lily had somewhere safe. When they were finished here, they would call the guys to put bullet proof windows, because it was about time.

Everyone stopped cleaning when Clary sat down and cleared her throat. "We should call it quits for the night. Lily needs to sleep and we need to figure out the costs of the new windows." Everyone nodded in agreement. "And since Alec isn't in a good mood, it's just us 5."

Magnus shot a look at her when she mentioned him and Alec. Nothing had happened.

“Nothing happened with me and Alexander.” Magnus said, and even he didn’t believe that. Alec was acting weird, yes. But nothing happened. They were fine… weren’t they? They had only just got back on track. He didn't know if he could handle another argument with him. It hurt him every time they yelled at each other, or didn't remotely get along. If something was wrong with Alec, he needed to find out what it was before it escalated into something he really didn't want it to.

Magnus walked into the spare room they were sleeping in, ready to question Alec about it all. But when he opened the door, Alec wasn’t there. He looked around the fairly small room, but he simply wasn’t there. The window was slightly open, causing the curtains with holes in them to blow in the wind gently. None of Alec’s stuff was there. It was like he didn’t even walk into the room. He sat on the bed but felt something hard under him. He got up and searched the bed. When he felt something solid, he picked up and looked at it. It was a ring. Alec’s engagement ring…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you guys to keep in mind that you wanted angst...   
> be careful what you wish for


	12. Chapter 12

Magnus could feel tears take over his entire being. Alec left? What? How? Why? What did he do? He didn’t understand. He slumped against the bed, tears over taking him. He wiped one, but another took its place. He was on the floor, leaning against the foot of the bed, sobbing. How did everyone but Magnus realise something was wrong? Magnus was his fiancée, he should know these things!

He was startled out of his thoughts by the door opening. But it was the bathroom door. The only thing that emerged for a few seconds was steam. Masses of amounts of steam. Then suddenly, he saw Alec appear. Towel around his waist, hair dripping wet and another towel in his hand, drying it.

“Magnus? What’s wrong? Why are you on the floor?” He said, standing next to him.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, evident in his voice that he was still crying. He continually punched his chest, not really that hard but hard enough for Alec to nearly stumble backwards, repeating the words, “I thought you left me!” in between punches.

Alec grabbed his hands, stopping him and pulled him into his arms, cradling him. He continually whispering, “Shh, it’s alright.” In his hair, slowly rocking the two backwards and forwards. Magnus was still sobbing against Alec’s wet chest. They stayed like that for a while, before Alec pulled him back slowly. “You want to tell me why you’re in this state?” Alec said gently, sitting them both on the bed. He picked up the ring and put it on his finger. Suddenly Magnus realised. _He took it off to have a shower. Oh. Well this is awkward. He should trust Alec more._

“Let’s start with what happened at Camille’s, shall we?” Magnus said, suspecting he already knew the answer. He was still sobbing, the fear of losing him was too much.

“You helped Camille. I don’t understand the problem?” Alec said, pretending to be innocent.

“Really? So, it had nothing to do with that maybe you were jealous of me helping up my ex, who by the way, has finger shaped bruises on her neck from your tight grip on her. Alec what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking ‘this bitch right here nearly killed my whole family and nearly took my Mags away from me’. That’s what I was thinking Magnus.”

“Alec you should’ve tried to control yourself.” He said, watching as Alec stood up and walked to the other side of the room. He looked tense, like he was hiding something. _So much for no more secrets._ “Just say it.”

“What?” _‘There it was again. He should’ve controlled himself, and because he didn’t, now Magnus was scared of him’_ Alec thought to himself.

“Whatever it is that is swirling around in that head of yours.” Magnus said, pointing to Alec’s hair.

“Are you afraid of me?” Alec said, keeping eye contact with Magnus, not breaking it for even a second.

Magnus gulped. “No, of course not. W…why would I be?” He said, stuttering his answer, making Alec pretty much confirm what he thought. Scared of him? His Alexander thought he was scared of him? OH. Now so much more made sense. The way he would quickly take his hand away from Magnus sometimes. The way he would look so hurt and upset for no reason. The way he would hesitate before hugging Magnus sometimes.

“Really? You don’t seem so sure.” Alec said, leaning against the wall.

“No Alec, I’m not scared _of_ you. Is that what this is about?” Magnus said, walking over to Alec. Alec visibly flinched, which told Magnus to move away a little bit. “Alexander, _sometimes_ , yes, you scare me. With the _things_ you do. Like strangling Camille or shooting a guy in the head for mentioning my name.” Alec looked up at him, questioningly. “Jace told me. But I know you would never do anything to hurt me. You’ve never once laid a hand on me, or even threatened to. I love you and of course I am not afraid of you!” Magnus said, taking Alec’s hands into his.

“You promise there is nothing else?” He asked. Magnus looked down, trying desperately to hide it. “I knew it. What?”

“I’m… scared that… you’ll leave me.” Magnus said, still not looking up at him.

“What? Magnus, why would I do that?” He said, trying to see Magnus’ eyes.

Magnus didn’t answer. He walked into the bathroom and got a wipe. He walked back in front of Alec and carefully wiped his cheek, removing the makeup that covered a scar from Sebastian’s base explosion. “Because it’s ugly. Look at it. It’s just…I’m ugly.” He whispered, still not meeting Alec’s gaze.

Alec sighed and kissed the scar, careful not to hurt him. “Magnus, I couldn’t care less if you had a million of them dotted all over your skin. I still love you, regardless of the scar. Which is beautiful by the way, just like you.” He said, taking Magnus’ face in his hands, careful of the scar and pulled him in for a kiss. Magnus was still slightly worried that this was their second argument in two days and they were both because Magnus didn’t think properly. He needed to try and sort out his problems. He was putting Alec under unnecessary stress and it just wasn’t fair.

The kiss caught fire and Magnus’ shirt and shoes were off within seconds, both making their way to the bed, not breaking the kiss for anything. They knocked off a lamp, to which they both chuckled and started kissing again. Magnus fell on the bed with Alec on top of him, still careful about his scar on his face. _He may be a gang leader, but he literally like a teddy bear._ Magnus reached to Alec’s towel, when the door opened, causing them to jerk away from each other and sit up.

Izzy stood in the doorway with a knowing smirk. “Wow, already? Didn’t you do it like _this morning_? My god, you two move fast.” She chuckled, noting the blush on Alec’s face. “It’s alright. It’s normal Alec. Just a little problem. Jace and Clary are still here, and we want to play a drinking game. Clary won’t and can’t drink so, it’s just more for us. You have to join in with us. So, get dressed and join. You can continue later on.” She said, dodging the pillow Alec threw at her and closed the door behind her.

Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus again, but Magnus pulled back, giggling. “Alexander, they’re right outside.” Alec leaned so far forward that they were laying again. He took Magnus’ hands and pinned them above his head on the bed, kissing his neck.

“I don’t care.” He said, gently biting his skin. Magnus tried to fight him off, honestly, he definitely did. But he was just… too strong. Yeah, that’s it. Too strong. He wanted to reach down and take off his towel, but his damn hands were pinned up.

“Alexander… as much as this is very appealing right now… your sister is right outside.” Magnus stuttered, trying to be clear. It wasn’t that he didn’t want it, he _really_ did. It’s just awkward when the whole family is outside.

Alec sat up and pouted at him. “Fine. I’ll get dressed.”

“People think you’re all scary, but you’re just a big softy, aren’t you?” Magnus said, staring at Alec as he walked to get his clothes. Alec just threw Magnus’ shirt at him.

“No. I’m not a big softy. I’m a scary guy who owns a gun and a gang.” Alec said, still pouting. Magnus chuckled and walked over to him, putting his arms around Alec’s neck.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Magnus said, mimicking his pouting. “ _My_ big, scary, sexy gang leader.” Magnus leaned in and kissed him. “Who is also a big softy.” He muttered against his lips. When he pulled back, Alec gave him an annoyed, pouty look.

“I hate you.” He said, still pouting like a child. Magnus just chuckled. “No, you don’t.” He said, pecking Alec’s lips before walking out the room.

 

When they walked into the living room, Clary and Izzy were already sat there, pouring drinks into 6 cups.

“Where’s Jace and Simon?” Magnus asked, looking around.

“I’ll go and have a look for them.” Alec said, before kissing Magnus on the cheek and walking up the stairs.

Magnus sat down with the girls, confused. “Am I missing something, or have those three grown incredibly close recently?”

“Jace has been distant since we found out I was pregnant. I don’t get it. At first, he’d hold my hair back as I had morning sickness and bring me food and water bottles. Now he just doesn’t seem as excited as I am. Maybe he doesn’t want kids?” Clary said, showing the fear clear on her face.

“Hey no Clary. That’s not true. Jace is so happy to be having a baby with you. He’s probably going into preparental panic. He’ll be fine soon.” Magnus said, rubbing his hand on her shoulder to soothe her, hopefully to prevent her from stressing out too much.

“Clary it’s alright. Jace isn’t the only one.” Izzy said, taking the cups from Clary to fill up.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Clary asked, looking up after wiping a tear that escaped.

“Simon’s been acting strange lately. Waking up early. Hiding his laptop screen. Coming to bed late. When we talk, he seems like he’s not paying attention, or his mind is somewhere else.” Izzy said, not looking up from the drinks she was pouring.

“Maybe he’s sexually frustrated.” Magnus suggested.

Izzy looked up at him and smirked. “Not possible.”

 

Alec walked into Simon’s room to see Jace and Simon sat on the bed, looking at something on Simon’s computer. Alec cleared his throat and they both jumped up, but relaxed when they saw it was Alec.

“Close the door.” Jace said, shifting on the bed.

“You two are idiots. Do you have to make everything so obvious?” Alec said, sitting the other side of Simon.

They all looked at the laptop screen, mesmerised. They didn’t even notice Lily walking into the room, until she started tugging on Jace’s sweater sleeve. He looked down and smiled at her.

“Hey Lils. You ok?” He asked, picking her up and putting her on his lap.

“No, auntie Clary thinks you not ‘appy ‘bout baby.” Lily said, pouting.

“That’s not true. I’m very happy we’re going to have a baby.” Jace said, speaking to her like she’s a child, which she was. So, I guess it made sense.

“Lily, go and play with Maggy. Go give him a cuddle.” Alec said, trying to make it sound exciting. When Lily ran out excitedly, Alec took the laptop from Simon and started scrolling through.

“We should stop being hopeless romantics honestly. This is so much stress.” Simon said, running his hand through his hair.

“Ok, me and Jace will take Magnus and Clary to Paris, and you and Iz can stay here. Yeah?” Alec teased, adjusting the website by removing 2 numbers from the ‘passangers’ bit on the booking.

“No, that’s not what I said. Put that back up Lightwood.” Simon said, fighting him for his laptop back.

“So, we’re about to take our fiancée’s to Paris? My god, who said romance was dead.” Jace said, chuckling internally at Simon fighting for his laptop.

“I wish it was dead. This is too much effort.” Simon said, sighing.

“So my sister isn’t worth it?” Alec and Jace said at the same time, staring at the squirming Simon between them.

“No, that’s not… I love your sister… she’s worth… she is definitely worth it.” Simon stuttered, very flustered.

They all froze when they heard Clary shout up to them. Simon booked the tickets, and shut his laptop quickly hiding it. They all tried to make themselves look less suspicious, which they failed with. When they walked into the living room, they were met with their three fiancée’s sitting on the couch, looking stiff and angry.

The boys walked to the opposite couch, opposite their partner and looked at them confused.

“What’s going on? You’re all acting strange, and something’s going on.” Magnus said, looking Alec dead in the eyes. “No more secrets remember?”

“Alright. You’re right, something is going on.” Jace said.

“We’re taking you on a vacation. It’s special though.” Simon said.

“We’re taking you three to Paris.” Alec said, smirking to himself at the girl’s reactions. Magnus didn’t really seem to react. When it registered with Magnus what was happening, he jumped up and surged forward, hugging Alec with such a force that he almost fell backwards off the couch.

“You need to pack for a week, because that’s how long we’ll be gone.” Jace said.

“It’s late, so we should go to sleep. Forget the game. But the flight is this time tomorrow.” Simon said, holding his hand out for Izzy to come to bed. She jumped up and gripped his hand really hard and they went to the direction of their room.

“Clary are you alright?” Jace asked, wiping her tears. He was so confused as to what he did wrong.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just, really happy.” She said, chuckling through her tears. “Hormones Jace. Pregnancy. Let’s go to bed.” She said, standing up and putting her hands on his shoulders. Jace nodded a stood up, putting his hand on the small of her back, letting her lead the way. He shot Alec a look and put this thumb up, causing Alec to chuckle a little.

Around 10 minutes later, and Alec and Magnus were still in the same position. Alec had feared that Magnus had gone to sleep in the position.

“Mags, are you asleep?” He muttered, running his hand through his hair. In reply, he got a grunt. Confirming that he was asleep, but not anymore. “Do you want me to carry you to bed?” He asked, not really seeing a different way for things to go. He got a disapproving grunt in reply. “You’ve had a difficult, long day. I’ll take you to bed and you can just sleep in your boxers, yeah?”

And with that, Alec stood up swiftly, and carried him to the spare room they were sleeping in until they got their new house. He gently sat on the bed, Magnus still wrapped around his body, not really awake properly yet. He took off his shirt with ease, but his trousers were going to be a different issue. “Babe, are you asleep again?”

“Not if you keep waking me up.” He muttered into Alec’s neck.

“I need you to let go so-” He was cut off by Magnus protesting he didn’t want to let go. “Mags.”

“No, I’ll sleep like this.” He muttered into Alec’s neck again and Alec felt him tighten his grip. Alec let out a sigh and gently moved so they were under the covers.

“And you say I’m a softy.” Alec said, amused.

“If you wake me up again, I’ll remind you that _I also_ own a gun. Got it?” Magnus said. They both knew it was the most empty threat in the world, considering he was barely awake, and mumbling. Alec could feel Magnus shuffling next to him. Alec opened his eyes to see Magnus was sitting up, presumably about to engage in conversation.

“Alexander, can we talk?” He asked, sounding tired, but emotionally too. Alec’s stomach dropped, and he felt like he was going to throw up, just from those 4 words.

Alec sat up and looked into Magnus’ eyes. They looked sad. “Always. What’s bothering you?”

“Are we… do we… do we work?” He said, feeling like he could scream and cry at the same time. The look on Alec’s face made him want to take it all back and just go back to 2 minutes ago when he had Alec in his arms. It dawned on him that it could be the last time he ever gets to hold Alec like that and he feels tears form behind his eyes.

“Magnus, of course we do. I think we do. Why the sudden doubt?” He asked, not sure if he really wanted to hear why Magnus was basically saying they shouldn’t be together, but if it was bothering Magnus, he wanted to know what it was.

“You’d do anything for me right?” Magnus asked, scared of the answer but needed to know. He had been thinking about this for a while but didn’t ask yet. He was scared. He didn’t want Alec to break up with him. Magnus knew he was about to ask something impossible from him, but he didn’t see another way.

“Yes Magnus. I would die for you.” Alec said, not an ounce of uncertainty in his eyes.

“I want us to go straight.” Those 6 words were make or break. He knew he was asking something so unfair from Alec. He clenched his eyes shut, ready for the screaming and arguing. Ready for the accusations Alec would throw his way. Ready for the ultimatum.

“Ok.”

Magnus’ eyes shot open and stared at Alec. He didn’t even look a little bit bothered by what he had just agreed to. “What?”

“I said ok. If you want to go straight, then we will. I’ll hand it over to Jace and you hand it over to whoever you want.” Alec said, like he had already considered everything. “What were you expecting me to say?”

“Honestly? I was prepared for an argument.” Magnus said, still a little worried that Alec was being sarcastic.

“Come here.” Alec said, holding his arms out. Going straight wouldn’t be that difficult. It would be like the time they spent at the safe house. It would be like heaven and the only problem would be if the milk was in date. He’d have to get a real job, but not for a while. They were both pretty well off. He would do anything for Magnus. He’d rather go straight, than lose him. He was his everything. Father to his children one day. Husband. Alec didn’t need the danger, the guns or money. He just needed Magnus.

They laid down, still secure in each other’s arms. Alec whispering nothing but support and love into Magnus’ ear, making him think that maybe going straight was the best idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seemed rushed. Hope you enjoy


	13. Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. I loved this story. let me know if you want me to continue it. You're all going to kill me for this ending ;)

It had been 5 years since they went straight, and they had never been happier. Their life was so much easier, and their children were safe.

Jace and Izzy also went straight after, realising that they didn’t need the gang life, just their family. They all had more time for each other and most days would have lunch together, or maybe dinner, depends on their work schedules.

Magnus gave the Downworlders to Raphael, who ran it like a boss. He promised Magnus he would take care of it, and never let him down. He and Magnus were like brothers and after 5 years, he still hadn’t broken his promise. They were still going strong, and there was talk of an alliance with Sebastian’s gang. Apparently he didn’t go straight after Alec turned him down. Alec just hoped he was well and happy.

Catarina and Ragnor joined together and ran Shadowhunters for Alec and merged the two gangs. They were all happy and equal. And the most untouchable gang ever. They changed the name to ‘The Shadowworld’. The first half of shadowhunters and the second half of downworlders, or something like that. Magnus and Alec loved the name when they first heard it but didn’t regret letting that life go. They had a much more exciting adventure ahead of them. And as much as the gang was like family, they had a real family to be concerned about.

Alec and Magnus got drunk in Paris and got married. They looked back the pictures and they were so funny they wish they remembered it. They put the officiator on their shoulders and posed like superheroes. Apparently everyone else was drunk and there too, because they made a pyramid. Izzy Jace and Alec at the bottom, Clary and Simon in the middle and Magnus on the top, with a sign that said ‘Fabulous Bitch’ made with glitter. One of the pictures was Magnus holding onto Alec’s ankles, and Alec holding on to his, but Magnus was upside down. How they didn’t fall from that, they have no idea. They had hats made, with Malec on it, and it took them a while to figure out what in the fuck Malec meant. They woke up their hotel rooms being a mess and, as it turns out, not their hotel room. They managed to piss off some French woman who then threw a toaster at them, with toast still inside. In the morning they asked Clary for all the details, since she was the only sober one of them all and she just laughed. They still don’t know what the hell happened that night. She claimed it was a secret she will take to the grave.

They had a big fancy ‘wedding’ when they got back. But only the 6 of them knew they were already married. It went great. Maryse was crying and told Magnus that he was always part of the family, but this made it even more official. They danced their first dance, which Clary giggled all the way through. She told Izzy that apparently this was their first dance song in Paris and they did a robot dance. Izzy was crying with laughter, which sparked curiosity in Simon and Jace. When the girls told them, they were cracking up too. It took them hours to tell Magnus and Alec what they were laughing about. Izzy announced at the reception that she was pregnant, causing Alec and Magnus to burst into tears of happiness and crush her in a hug.

They had a boy and named him Raphael Lightwood-Bane. They moved into a lovely house, without spy tunnels this time, since they didn’t need them. Life was good. They were happy. Raphael was shy and barely spoke to anyone that wasn’t Alec or Magnus. He didn’t like his aunties or uncles. Until they gave him cuddles and after his first birthday, he became close with Rose. He was close with uncle Raphael, who would tell him so many stories about his papa. Magnus would normally just hide his face in embarrassment whilst Alec would lean in closer, eager to hear more about him.

Jace and Clary had a daughter and called her Rose Lightwood. Izzy and Simon were currently on child number 3, after also having their own boy and calling him Alex. They had another baby in between Alex and their unborn, and Magnus and Alec adopted the boy and called him Max Lightwood-Bane. Izzy was more than happy to let them have Max, claiming she couldn’t cope. Alec knew she was lying and it was because she wanted Alec and Magnus to be happy. He thanked her and Simon, before threatening Simon, after remembering how they made their children.

Raphael was now 5 years old and Max was only just 2 years old. They were very close and like partners in crime. It reminded Alec of how him and Jace used to be when they were kids.

Lily was 7 years old and definitely gaining her mother’s attitude. Izzy refused to believe it every time, but they all knew that Izzy was the sassiest of them all. It was no surprise Lily was showing those traits too.

Alex was 3 and just starting his new school. He and Lily were very protective of each other and never fought. It reminded Izzy of her and Alec when they were younger, and she was pretty sure Alec saw the same thing. Before they had their children, they didn’t think their kids would be so much like them. They were wrong, they were like copies of them.

Rose and Raphael were best friends and spent most of their school days together, since they were only a month difference in age. Alec and Magnus thought about how lucky they were to find each other and have this beautiful family together every day. Their relationship only grew stronger and they both kept their promise of no more secrets. Alec got a job as a writer, writing ‘made up’ stories about two gang leaders. It sold millions of copies and he was so happy. It was based off of his and Magnus’ love story, how they met, everything, including their wedding. Izzy and Jace took much pleasure in reading their parts, ‘Liz’ and ‘Jack’.

Magnus got a job as the owner of Clary’s new art studio, which Lily seemed to take an interest in. It was almost like a bond that he and Lily gained from art. He bought a studio that had an apartment above and turned it into a little room for Lily. She had millions of supplies up there, with many blank canvases and during her summer holidays, she would spend most days up there. Magnus and Izzy would go shopping for overalls for her and food to stock up the fridge. She even had a bed there for if she was tired. The fact that the studio was across the street from Alec and Magnus’ house meant that as long as she answered the house phone, she could stay there as long as she wanted. She loved it. Her own little safe haven.

 

Alec, Magnus, Izzy and Simon were all sat in the living room of Alec and Magnus’ house. They were just sat there, drinking coffee and talking about nonsense.

“Lily painted this picture of a lake, right. And I’m telling you, a 7-year-old shouldn’t have that much talent. She certainly doesn’t get it from this one.” Simon said, pointing to Izzy.

“I’ll have you know, I can draw a rather good bunny rabbit thank you very much.” Izzy said, folding her arms.

Alec was about to reply with a sassy comment, but Max running into the room distracted him. Max had just come from a nap, clutching his blanket tight in his arms and rubbing his eyes. “Daddy.” He said, sounding tired and sad.

“Maxie, come here.” Alec said, holding his arms for his tired baby boy. He would constantly have nightmares. Alec wasn’t sure where they came from but had a good idea that it was probably from those Star Wars films Simon showed him. Max walked over to him and cuddled up in his lap, sucking his thumb and rubbing eyes. “You still tired?” Max just nodded his head and closed his eyes.

Alec looked up to see Magnus and Izzy smiling at him widely. “You’re great with him Alec.” Izzy said, staring down at their child. Izzy and Simon may be the biological parents, but Magnus was his papa and Alec was his daddy, no matter what anyone said. Izzy didn’t regret letting them adopt the boys, not even for a day. It hurt her that she couldn’t be with her kids, of course. But Alec and Magnus were so deserving and loving to her children that she was more than happy to stand at the side-lines and watch her brother be the best god damn father in the world.

They were honest with Raphael as soon as he asked who carried him. He saw Izzy pregnant and asked Alec and Magnus who was pregnant with him and they told him the truth. He didn’t seem to be bothered that Izzy was his mother. He asked if Alec and Magnus would still be his papa and daddy. They said yes, to which he replied with “it doesn’t matter then.” and the conversation was never mentioned again.

“Thanks. But this isn’t going to last long. Jace will be back from the school run soon.” Alec said, glancing at his watch. They all turned to the door, and sure enough, Jace and Clary walked through, with 4 energetic children running through the door. Due to some kind of miracle, Max was still asleep.

“Papa, daddy, I have a note from my teacher for you.” He said, searching his pockets. Lily and Rose agreed and searched their pockets. They all got out a red bit of paper and handed it to their parents, who all looked confused.

“Why don’t you all go to the toy room. Don’t make a mess and play nicely.” Magnus said, realising this conversation was most likely going to be one just requiring adults.

Izzy, Jace and Alec all opened the notes, and everyone watched as their faces of confusion turned into anger and worry. “Oh my fucking god.” Izzy murmured. Simon read it with her and embraces her tightly when she started shaking.

“Am I reading this right?” Jace looked at Izzy, who nodded her head. Clary read the note over his shoulder and made a pained sound. She gripped onto his hand so tight her knuckles were white.

“What? What do they say? Are they in trouble?” Magnus said, trying to get a look at one of the notes.

“More trouble than you think.” Alec said, handing him the note and holding Max tighter.

_Dear Alec and Magnus,_

_Did you honestly think you had won that day?_

_I own you now, and there’s nothing you can do about it_

_From,_

_HEADMASTER Belcourt_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry you guys! *laughs like a maniac*


End file.
